Black and Pink
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Astoria realizes she really does like Draco. Ginny & her friends help her destroy the arrange engagement; however Draco didn't expect to fall for Astoria's bad side. Ginny is doing everything in her willpower to stop him for falling for Astoria.
1. Prologue: A Paris Wedding

**Pink and Black Squeal: Black and Pink **

_**Observation:**_ I am doing something completely different, and I hope it turns out great. Instead of having a _ (line) after each scene I am going to replace the line and add the setting/date of when the scene is taking place.

_**Note:**_ Here is the _squeal _of _Pink and Black! _Yes, it has been six months since the last chapter, but as I have told those that asked me when the squeal will be out was very soon. The reason why it took longer than expected was because I had to rewrite the _whole _story. I didn't like where it was going. However, I now have an idea so no more delays! BUT keep in mind I'm going to school & I have to juggle the story & schoolwork. _Anyways,_ HERE is the prologue of Black & Pink.

_**Thank you, **__**bugj1 **_**& many others for inspiring me to hurry up & rewrite Black & Pink. Love all my fans! =)**

**The complete summary: **Astoria may not be the girl everyone thought they knew. She realizes she really does like Draco. Ginny & her friends help her destroy the arrange engagement; however Draco didn't expect to fall for Astoria's bad side. Ginny is doing everything in her willpower to stop him for falling for Astoria.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** A Paris Wedding

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **August 30, 1998

**Book I: **Prologue

* * *

I didn't understand why they had to get married _right _away. I asked Cedric if he got her pregnant, but he clearly stated he and Daphne weren't having a baby. So why rush the marriage?

After the ceremony the reception began and I went straight to the alcohol bar and ordered another Fire Whiskey. I was greeted by Draco as he took my glass before I drained it down my throat within a second.

"I think that's enough, Gin. You had six already and it hasn't been an hour yet." He placed my glass down and took me away from the bar.

"Why rush?" I asked him. I glanced at him with my head titled to the side. I was drunk and my proven statement proved I was correct when I stumbled and landed on Blaise. I then laughed about it loudly.

Draco had to pick me up and carry me to our table. I stopped laughing immediately when my butt was seated on the fancy chair. "Do you think their stupid, Cutie?" He laughed quietly the nickname I gave for him.

"Yes, I believe they are. But they're in love and when you're in love with someone, you do the most unbelievable things. For instances getting married." He sipped his own Fire Whiskey. I watched him put it down after taking two sips and went out to reach it, but he caught me and put his glass where I couldn't reach it.

"Well, we're in love and we don't see ourselves getting off and getting married." I snapped.

"Are you like against marriage or something?" He asked me curiously.

"No," I said lazily. "I don't see it acceptable because they are young that's all."

"Marriage doesn't care how old you are. It matters if you absolutely love someone and want to spend the rest of their life with them."

"Yeah, well, we are very much in love and we aren't getting married." He looked at me curiously for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I guess he found his answer in my drunken self.

"I see us getting married, Gin, but at this moment we aren't there yet. There are things that you still don't know about me and it goes for the same for you. I mean, I don't want any surprises when it comes to your exes and what you've done." I giggled loudly and Draco stopped to look at me.

"You don't want to marry me." I asked once I stopped laughing.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"Then, why aren't you going to marry me? I mean, is there something wrong with me? Draco, if there is then please, tell me. I want to marry you, now, but—"

He silenced me with a kiss, and then whispered in my ear, "Shh," He gave me a few light kisses before we were rudely interrupted by my best friend, Cedric.

"Gin, may I have this dance?" He asked with his stupid cute smile. I looked at Draco sadly, and then stumbled over to Cedric.

"Be careful. She's drunk." Draco said.

"I noticed." Cedric replied as if it was my boyfriend's fault he got me drunk.

No one caught on I was drunk because all the guests were smashed themselves or they were too focused in their conversations. Cedric led me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed and lazily placed my head on his chest. He responded by squeezing my small body form.

"I hate you. You know that." I told him.

"Yes. Not only I heard it from you, but I also heard it from Draco, Luna, and Astoria." He said quietly. "But Gin, you have no reason to hate me. You can't hate me for getting married to someone I love very much." I heard him laugh quietly from his chest.

"Well, see where I'm coming from." I was facing the truth. The truth I thought I would never see myself saying. It's like when someone spills out their past to make the other person feel guilty and it happens when that someone is drunk.

"I used to have a crush on you, Cedric." I couldn't stop myself even if I was sober. The words just came out like word vomit. "It was before you and I became best friends. I used to have the crummy moments that you would come up and talk to me, and suddenly you will tell me that you liked me back. So, imagine that I still liked you when you first started dating Daphne and how bad I felt. It would have broken my heart, and now you're married to her before me."

Cedric didn't reply right away. He took a minute…I guess to grasps the crap I said. When he had the courage to say something, he sighed, and then said, "Wow. You must be really drunk because that made no sense at all." I felt him shaking his head. "Gin, you didn't have to confess your past feelings for me. I knew you had a crush on me. It was obvious. Why did you think I winked at you every time I looked at you?"

"I don't know probably flirting with me?" I spat angrily. He laughed.

"Oh, don't get mad at me. I was doing you a favor." He continued to laugh after calling him a bad name.

I ended up falling asleep later that night. I made it through when I caught the bouquet flowers that Daphne threw, although, it was supposed to be for the single girls to catch the bride's bouquet. Oops.

The first thing I saw when I woke up that morning was Draco pacing down our bedroom suite. He looked bothered and very, very tired.

"Uh, Draco, are you okay?" I asked him tiredly. He looked at me quickly.

"Thank God you're awake." He sat beside me and played with my hair. "How did you sleep?' He asked me.

"Eh, okay. I have a slight headache. How did you sleep?" I yawned widely.

"I didn't sleep." I looked at him. "I wasn't able too after receiving a letter from my parents."

"Was the letter that bad that made you not sleep?" I laughed, but then regretted it. He half smiled. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Um," The knock on the door stopped him to go any further. He looked at the door and my eyes remained on him. "It must be them." He went into the next room to open the door. I got out of bed and ran to catch up with him.

There was something awkward he wasn't telling me and I wanted to know what made him so—unlike himself. His parents didn't greet me. It was that or they didn't notice I was in the room. I buttoned up Draco's dress shirt he wore at the wedding which I was wearing and a pair of grey shorts. I didn't want his parents to think low of me than they already do.

"So, what's the deal?" Draco asked from the couch. I went and sat beside him. "Am I really your property to sell off to?"

"Basically," Lucius said. "Son, you're at the age where you need to settle down and start thinking about your future, and your current relationship you are in isn't making your future go further." He avoided the term "girlfriend" but he did spat out the word "relationship" to emphasis girlfriend.

"I just turned eighteen! What did you want to expect from me? To have children when I don't even have a _job _yet?" Draco shouted angrily.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that." Narcissa said smoothly. "We aren't actually saying you have to get married right at this second, but it's time to consider who you want to be with as your wife."

"Uh, what about Ginny, my currently long-term relationship, girlfriend," His parents didn't bother looking at me. "I don't like the idea that you two will choose my wife." He spat angrily.

"Your wife?" I looked shocked. "Wait, what's going on?" No one answered me, and I was considering annoying the Malfoy's. I decided to go against it. Draco already seemed pissed already.

"We already made a deal with the family and they've agreed with our terms." Lucius said.

"You already have a family in mind?" Draco snapped. "Is she like some old hag that's too ugly to get herself a husband or a boyfriend for that matter?"

"Draco!" Narcissa looked at him in shock. "Please, have respect." He ignored her.

"I believe you already know her. Her name is Astoria Greengrass." Lucius looked at me with his cold grey-stone eyes and smirked.

Draco's reaction was different from mine "Daphne's little sister?" He widened his eyes in shock.

"Can you believe it, Draco?" His mother said excitedly. "We knew how much you loved Daphne. Well, now you can be part of their family." I noticed Narcissa was trying to avoid my horror eyes from me to keep her husband satisfied, but she didn't have to _act _like she was happy about it. It was worse than pretending to hate something.

"But I love Ginny now, Mother. You can't take her away like that and expect me to do this?" Draco looked at his father. "The story you told me during summer vacation. You told me something that seems _just _like this." His father glared at him. "The day you found out I liked a Gryffindor I told you something that I hope you never forgot. And that was I wasn't going to make the same mistake you made. You were given another chance to love someone else. I'm not going too, not ever. Ginny is it for me."

"Consider you're relationship with her over." Lucius spat. He got up and headed to the door. Narcissa followed close behind him.

"I no longer serve under your command, Father. I believe that's called disowning you as my father." Narcissa and I gasped and looked at Draco in disbelief.

"Man, getting drunk at the wedding was a big mistake. I should've done it today." After spoke I ended up hurling all over the floor. Draco rolled his eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

**Setting:** Hotel Sutie, Paris, France **Date:** August 31, 1998, 10:32am

* * *

"Dude, that's brutal." Blaise said after hearing the news. Our friends were in the room and most of them were horror-struck by the news they have received moments ago.

Not considering my new friendship with Astoria was slowly going to be ruined made me feel lower than before? Draco's parents couldn't _possibly _throw me out of the picture after being with their son for a year. I mean, I was ruling our Daphne, and I was suddenly pushed off the edge with the stupid arrange marriage.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not going through it." Draco said simply.

"Good choice," Cedric commented from the couch. "But we are forgetting who we should be concerned about?"

Suddenly I felt the awkwardness when the room became quiet. I wished desperately it would go away. I nervously looked at my friends, hoping they would lay off the staring.

"I'm sure this is hard on you, Ginny." Cedric said softly. "But it's not too late to fight back."

"It is?" Draco and I questioned together.

"Well, yeah." Cedric said simply. "If you love someone enough to fight for and would die for, then you're meant for each other." He made it sound so easy, but there was nothing in his words that made it easy enough.

At the same time Draco and I looked at each other with the same expression. I was able to die for him to save his life? Was _he _going to his die for _me _to save my life? There wasn't a situation where it proven us right.

"Of course I would." Draco tore his eyes away from me. "It's such an obvious question."

"Then why did it take you five seconds to find that out?" Pansy questioned. Draco gave her a dark glare, and she closed her mouth shut.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," It was Astoria. All eyes were on her and not at me anymore. Astoria looked bothered as much as Draco was. She also wasn't in the mood to talk about her future-husband in front of everybody, but she did it anyways.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise you that you get to marry Draco, and I don't want to be the one to take that dream away from you." She really meant it and I believed her.

I knew she wouldn't pull this stunt on me just to be mean, although, she is in Slytherin, but she's just like her sister. She isn't cruel to everybody. The one thing that bothered me was when she said, _"I promise you that you get to marry Draco, and I don't want to be the one to take that dream away from you."_

"Wait, what? What do you mean it's my dream to marry Draco?" I looked around the large hotel suite and watched my friends closely. They were on the verge of laughter and feeling awkward at the same time. "What's going on? Can someone _please _tell me what that meant?" I demanded angrily.

"You don't remember?" Daphne asked. "Last night at the wedding, you kept going on about how it was dream to marry the Slytherin Prince at Hogwarts. So, we figured it was Draco because _he _was one."

"Love, you were drunk." Draco smirked. Normally, this would send wild butterflies fluttering around. Instead, it made my stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Oh, Gin, you don't have to be embarrassed." Pansy commented happily. "It was obvious you and Drake belong together." I just nodded my head, not knowing what I was agreeing too.

**

* * *

**_**Setting:**_ Malfoy Manor_** Date: **_August 31, 1998, 11:08pm

* * *

I was leaving tomorrow for school. It seemed so easy to be away from my crazy family members and get away from all the fighting that seems unnecessary. But that was a life time ago—as it seemed. Instead, I was lying beside Draco in his room. He's beginning to have the house for himself since his parents are out traveling. So I was thankful they weren't around.

Draco told me once I fall asleep he was going to take me back home, so the next morning my mother can see me one last time before I left for school for the next five months. I knew he wouldn't, but lately he's full of surprises.

"Do you think you'll go through with it?" I asked quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You and Astoria arrange proposal," He sighed loudly. I knew immediately he was annoyed.

"Do we always have to talk about that?" He asked me.

"I want to know for sure that I'm leaving you with a smart mind that makes great choices." I said.

"Oh, please, Ginny I'm going to be fine." He snapped. He then changed the subject like he always does. "Besides, you have a lot more than your boyfriend getting a proposal. Not only it's your final year at Hogwarts, but you're also the Head girl _and _captain on your team. Aren't you excited?" He asked me brightly. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, although, he did know how to say the right words.

"I'm almost like you, expect I'm a girl." I teased. He laughed. "How did you manage to stay focus throughout your whole year? I mean, you had Hermione as Head girl, and I'm sure that wasn't easy."

"I took one situation one at a time, and half the time I avoided Granger."

"I can already feel the stress piling up," I felt myself breathing heavily and palms shaking. I could have a mental nervous breakdown right now.

Draco quietly laughed. "Whenever something gets out of control I'll be there." I sat up quickly from his bed. He was startled.

"You promise?" I turned to look at him. He didn't hesitate.

"I promise. Now, lay back down." He grabbed my waist and pulled me back in his arms. I was quiet for a few seconds, until something came to mind.

"Cedric had asked Dumbledore if he could be the referee at the Quidditch games. I'm sure if you asked Cedric if you can be like his assistant or something. Oh, Draco, that would be perfect." I said excitedly.

"I'm going to miss your hyper sense of humor, Gin-Bear." He kissed my nose.

"Love you," I whispered to him. He smiled. He leaned over to whisper in my ear. I pulled him tighter in my own arms.

"Love you more," He laughed when I started kissing his neck. He had rolled me over so that I was on the bottom now. He and I stared at each other before placing our lips onto each other.

He then picked up his wand and locked his door. He continued to kiss me. It was the perfect night to forget what has happened a few days ago and finally be the couple we were a year ago.

**Prologue Ended.**


	2. First of Everything

**Pink and Black Sequel: Black and Pink **

_**Observation:**_ I am doing something completely different, and I hope it turns out great. Instead of having a _ (line) after each scene I am going to replace the line and add the setting/date of when the scene is taking place.

**The complete summary: **Astoria may not be the girl everyone thought they knew. She realizes she really does like Draco. Ginny & her friends help her destroy the arrange engagement; however Draco didn't expect to fall for Astoria's bad side. Ginny is doing everything in her willpower to stop him for falling for Astoria.

**Note: **I know Colin is dead =( but I couldn't think of anyone. Besides, its fan-fic it's okay to twist things around. You start to see Astoria's true side. Also, when I talk about the word "coach" I'm referring as a trainer. I'm doing something kind of new. It may or may not turn out a great idea. Please review. I adore great comments =)

**

* * *

**

**Name:** First of Everything

**Setting:** Ginny's POV

**Date: **September 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **1

* * *

Holy, crap! Holy, Hogwarts! Holy, McGonagall! All those words could have been acceptable for what I've been dealing with for the past week. My seventh year, I'm Head girl, captain, and still considered as an honor student. You may think it's not bad, and why am I complaining on the first week of school. Well, _students _are coming up to me thinking I knew everything. My new nickname is: The New Hermione. Awesome.

The Head boy and girl were back at the Head Quarters. When Dumbledore died last year McGonagall became the new Headmistress. She demanded the Head boy and girl to stay in the head quarters. So, I was left alone with Colin Creevey.

I arrange weekly meetings at the head quarters, and today was the first meeting.

"Welcome, Prefects. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed your free week without homework. So, I want to begin by clarifying—" I stopped short when I caught Colin staring at one of the Prefects. "Colin!"

He shyly giggled in his hand and turned around. I glared at the girl, waiting for an explanation. "Sorry," She said quietly. She tried to hold in her laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I want to clarify that the second floor is off limits due to the fact what the death eaters has done. So, please warn all students not to enter. Kimi Norway," I looked around for a girl with short black hair.

"Yes," She raised her hand from the couch. Her hair style reminded me a lot like Pansy's. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to let you know that it's okay to set the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"All right, awesome."

Another hand was raised on my left. "Yes, ahead." She was a petite girl. I've seen her before in the Gryffindor dorm room. Her shade of blonde was just the same as Draco's. I shook my head harder this time.

"When is the tryout for Gryffindor?"

"Next Friday," I avoided her gaze. I knew if I looked at her a pair of blue/grey eyes will replace her chocolate eyes, and she would look a lot like Draco. I really needed to get my friends out of my head.

"Okay, that's it for today. Next meeting will be posted on the door in a few days." Everyone scurried off quickly and walked out the head quarters. I was once again alone with Colin.

I wasn't scared of being alone with another boy. The only boy I would be scared of to be alone with was Zacharias, but of course he will never know that. It was Colin. He had a crush on me, and I once had a crush on him. Four years later, we became Head boy and girl. It was awkward!

He gawked at me from the couch with a stupid grin on his face. I tried my hardest not to glare back, so I reorganized the papers in my hand. He got up the couch, and I went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You okay?" He quirked his eyebrow at me. I suddenly felt loosing my breath. He inched closer to me and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him rudely.

"I'm just checking how you were feeling. You seem depressed after you arrived back at school."

"Depressed?" I wanted to laugh. "Well, I'm sorry for not getting into school spirit the first week." I went back to the cabinet and tried to decide what I wanted as I was being watched by Colin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, are you still dating Malfoy?" He spat out Draco's name. I smirked. I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, I am. It's been a year." I proudly said.

"Well, that's too bad. I was beginning to like you again." He took two large steps. Now that he was an inch away from me again I began to start loosing my breath.

Colin was the type of guy to express his feelings in a more sexual way. He wasn't the boy I crushed on four years ago. He's a wannabe Zacharias. He still carries around his camera, but became _less _annoying about it. He's very tall, maybe around Blaise's height, and very lean.

Colin began to lean in, head titled to the side. I was on the verge of feeling around my wand, but it was nowhere to be found! I can't have Colin kiss me. Not only Draco will be furious, but he'll probably _kill _him. He was a second away from my lips, and I did the only logic thing I could think of. I pushed him as if he was Zacharias. Colin flew across the floor. He sat there shocked for a second and then began to smirk.

"God, I'm loving you, Ginny." He laughed.

I made a disgusted glare at him. I was about to walk off into my bedroom when Luna and Astoria walked in. They halted to a stop and glared at me with wide eyes. I suddenly smelled a scent of sunflowers and looked toward the awfully smell. Colin was standing next to me, closer than before.

"Get away from me!" I pushed him and he stood there perfectly still. "Ugh!" I stomped my foot and walked in my bedroom.

"Gin, don't forget we have a date tonight!" Colin smiled and walked toward the door. Astoria and Luna gave him a quick smile and scurried off. When I heard the door slam shut, I quickly opened my bedroom door. My two friends were standing there looking taken back.

I didn't say a word to them when I walked out. I kept shaking my head to get rid of the images of Colin almost kissing me. What am I going to tell Draco? My friends followed behind me and sat on the couch Colin had sat earlier. They waited patiently for me to speak.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. "It's already the first week, and I'm stressing out. I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!" Luna shouted happily. "You just got to believe in yourself."

"I don't think Ginny is referring to her duties. She's talking about the Creevey guy." Astoria said. Luna rolled her eyes. "Have you told Draco, yet?" She ignored Luna's rude gustier.

"I wrote him a letter a few days ago, but he hasn't replied back." I said. "I was thinking about writing to Blaise to ask if he got it, but I don't want Draco to think I'm not doing so well." I groaned and sat on one of the comfortable chairs.

"Have you told him about Creevey in the letter?" She asked.

"I said he was gay." I said lightly.

"What?" Luna began choking on an apple. Once the big chuck of a green apple came out of her mouth, she started laughing. "Draco can't possibly think Colin is gay. Can he?" She looked at me with her large blue eyes.

"Honestly, who knows? I saw him hitting on a boy yesterday when I was walking to class; then again maybe he's really horny. Ugh, I don't know!" Astoria and Luna laughed loudly.

"Wow, Creevey. Gay? That's the first." She continued to laugh.

"Let's hope he doesn't hit on any of us. I want nothing to do with his horniness." Luna bit into her apple again.

"Maybe not you, but maybe me, besides, I wouldn't mind." Astoria flipped her hair just to make her point. Luna stared at her angrily.

I couldn't believe my friends were having _this _type of conversation. Not only Luna and Astoria hate each other, but I can sense a fight coming.

"Oh yeah, well—"

"Don't finish that sentence!" I snapped at Luna. "You two are missing the point of all this."

"The point is you're afraid of telling Draco what Colin is _really _doing." Luna said. This time Astoria rolled her eyes.

"The point is Colin likes Ginny, and if Draco ever finds out what Colin is doing to her, he's going to have her be on a leash."

"Now it sounds like Draco _can't _trust Ginny. Obviously, he _can _trust her. So that isn't the point." Luna snapped.

I couldn't help, but respect Luna right now. I've appreciated for what she's doing. I'm also glad she's finally sticking up for herself in front of Astoria. So, I continued to let the girls fight over, "what point" I was trying to make. However, both of them were incorrect.

I truly missed him. It was harder to grasps when he didn't reply back to my letter. It has been three days. What was he doing for those three days? I want him here to tell me everything was going to be okay and that I always find a way to solve my problems. I knew this about me, but it's always nice to hear it from someone you love. Tonight I will write Blaise a note and ask if Draco has gotten it yet. No matter how desperate I was I still wanted to know.

The next morning, there was a note waiting for me on the glass table. It was addressed to me. I searched around the room to see if I was being watched. Colin or no one else was in sight. I ripped up the envelope and pulled out the note that was from Blaise. I was a bit confused when I saw my note, but then underneath my writing I recognized Blaise's handwriting.

* * *

Blaise:

How's everything back home? Everything here pretty much sucks without you guys here. So, I was wondering. How's Draco? I wrote him a letter a few days ago and I haven't heard from him. I was wondering if he ever got it. Anyways, I need to go to sleep. Night.

P.S. The rumors about Colin Creevey are true. He needs a slap in the face.

Love, Gin-Bear

* * *

Gin-Bear:

Are you effin serious? Creevey? Wow, my dreams did come true! Everything here pretty much sucks without you here too. I've been at Draco's house four weeks straight. I lost my sense of style since I've been here. Draco has been good. He's dealing with everyone's issue. I wouldn't blame him. He's been a major Slytherin a-hole. Olivia finally left us. She moved back to German with her parents, but I think they are moving to Italy. I'm hoping I don't run into her when my mom, stepdad, and I vacation there this Christmas. Draco did get your letter. I don't know why he hasn't written you back, although, he has been talking a lot about you. So that's a good thing. I have to go. I got dinner with the parents. Wish me luck!

Love Blaise-Bear

* * *

My eyes started to tear up from his letter. I felt as though I was there when he was telling me this. I _really _needed to see the rest of my friends. I folded the letter and placed it in the back of my jean pocket.

The first day of school was probably my favorite day. I love the new/old school books, even though they weigh hundred pounds each. History of Magic is still far by my exciting class. If I could I would teach the course and replace Professor Binns the ghost. Potions were an interesting class. Throughout the whole time, Professor Snape glared at me as if he was judging me—in a good way… Pretty odd.

Classes flew by fast and with a breeze I was keeping up with my assignments. When Friday came was a whole new thing. There was a handful of third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years all in a group of their own. On the stands I had a few fans supporting me, including Luna. Astoria said she wanted to watch, but couldn't because she was catching up with a friend. I wanted to ask questions of who her friend was, but I had more important things to do, for instances, Quidditch tryouts.

"All right, I need a group of Chasers, a group of Beaters, a group of Seekers, and lastly, Keepers. Chasers stand in the middle of the pitch. I want the Beaters on the right goal post and the Keepers on the left side. And Seekers stand by me." I waited for the tryout members to get settled for their right Quidditch position before continuing.

"What I'm looking for is teamwork." I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was inspired by my star role model, Harry. "Teamwork becomes a huge part when we are playing against Slytherin this year. Team, work your hardest and try your best that's all that counts. I'm looking for two _strongest_ Beaters, one _loyal_ Seeker, one _brave_ Keeper, and two _creative _Chasers. Also, you'll all know by the end of tryouts if are you are on the team, so do your hardest! Good luck to all. Any questions?"

A bony third year boy who was standing in a group of Chasers stepped forward. "So does that mean you're the first Chaser?" He asked politely. I smiled.

"Yes. I would be your first Chaser." The boy smiled and back tracked back to the Chaser's group.

"Now, let's begin!" I blew the metal whistle loudly. "I want to begin on the eight Beaters. Four only," I mounted on my broom; a gift from Draco last year, and had the Bludger underneath my arm. "Please keep it clean." I told the four random students. They nodded in agreement, and I threw the Bludger in the air and flew back to the ground. I had a clipboard in my hands and immediately started jacking down notes. After about five minutes, I blew on my whistle again. The four tryout Beaters flew back to the ground.

"Numbers 44 and 45 can stay and numbers 46 and 47, sorry. Maybe next year," The two that didn't make it hung their heads sadly and walked toward the viewing stand with the rest of the fans. "Numbers 48 through 51, you're up." Five minutes later I got rid of numbers 49 and 51.

"Let's move onto the Keepers. Beaters you can take a break." I placed my clipboard on the grass and grabbed my broomstick and the Quaffle. I couldn't wait to get in the air and show off my new moves I have been practicing this summer. There were a few cheers from the fans when I approached the Keepers.

"Now, since there are ten of you I want you to divide into twos. One Keeper will be on the left goal post and the other on the right. I will throw the Quaffle at your direction and try to block as much as you can. Remember, keep your eyes focus." The tryout Keepers nodded.

"Luna!" I cupped my hand to my mouth and shouted as loudly as I could. She came racing down from the viewing stand. She was going to be my score buddy.

I did have to admit it was difficult to manage two Keepers at once. I was already panting on the first pair. Another five minutes past and I had them switch.

I did all sorts of things. I tried tricking the opponent. I would aim at their head or aim at the lowest goal post. I knew the Slytherins were the creative ones in this game, and my theory didn't prove me wrong when I played against them this summer. So, I used their strategy and applied it during tryouts. If this turns out well, then I'll continue using this, and the Slytherins won't know what hit them!

Twenty-five minutes later, the Keepers were done. I was back down on the ground seconds later and approached to Luna and examined the results. "How did they do?" I whispered to Luna.

"Pretty good. Are you going to start unlimited them." I nodded. I grabbed the clipboard and checked off with the lowest scores.

"Okay, if I call your number can stay." I cleared my throat. "Numbers 1, 2, 7, and 9. The rest of you did an excellent job and try again next year." Once most of the field was clear I looked for the next position. The Seekers was probably going to be last because there was about twenty of them. I still had the Beaters to finish as well as the Keepers. Then I looked at the Chasers. The twelve seemed anxious to go.

"Chasers are up!" As I was walking toward the tryout Chasers I remembered I needed a suitable Keeper, and obviously I wasn't a Keeper. I turned back to the Keepers. "I need a suitable Keeper to block. Who wants to volunteer?" Least this will limit the chances of finding a good Keeper.

A dirty blonde hair girl approached. "I'll volunteer." She said kindly.

"Stuck up," Number 9 coughed. I gawked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, Number 2, get into position." She smiled and pounced toward the goal post.

The Chasers went smoothly and Number 2 was doing a great job blocking. In total of fifteen minutes had past and I got rid of four players. It was almost 6:30 and I wasn't nearly done. I rushed to the Seekers and gave them a short pep talk before allowing two at time to go. I was able to get an extra Snitch; of course it wasn't the real Snitch that was used in the game.

What I had the Seekers do was who can catch the Snitch the fastest, but if the timer past ten minutes, and then it's considered a zero. Out of the twenty only five remained. I started back on the Beaters again and this time I had them compete with the Keepers.

"I want the remaining two Beaters to get into position. With no questions asked, they mounted their brooms and took off. Right there and then I decided who was perfect for the position. Less than five minutes I unlimited two. "Congratulations numbers 44 and 48 you are on the team." Cheers had erupted from the tryout members and from the viewing stand. "Stand behind me, please and wait." They did as they were told.

Next in line were the Keepers. I gave the clipboard back to Luna, and she was ready to jack down the results. Once again I climbed on my broomstick and followed the two Keepers on either goal post. I shot six shots at each Keeper. Only two blocked all six shots. Ugh. This is going so slow.

I had the Chasers compete with the remaining two Keepers and instantly found my two Chasers. "Congratulations numbers 20 and 22, you are on the team." The cheers were louder.

"Hey, I'm going back to the cabins. I'll catch up with you after tryouts." Luna said from behind me.

"Okay, oh and thanks for today." I said. She just smiled.

By 8:10, I had my team in front of me. "I want to congratulate again on your performance. You all did an excellent job. I'm going to post the schedule on the Head Quarter door, so keep a look out.

It was a long day, but I was happy that I found my team. So who knows, maybe this will be an interesting season this year. I wasn't aware if Colin was in the Head Quarters; however, all that matter was me sleeping endlessly.

I wasn't going to complain about the lack of sleep I've got because when I woke up from my thirty minute nap I was feeling pretty good. I was in my bedroom when I heard a disruptive pounding. I wasn't sure if the pounding was coming from Colin's room or the door, either way I was annoyed by it. After awhile the pounding stopped. I was curious where the sound was coming from.

I opened my door and stopped at the doorframe. I peeked around the corner and saw Colin talking to someone that was at the door. I tried getting a look at the guest, but Colin's tall frame was blocking them. So I decided to listen.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" I heard the guest say to Colin.

I imagined him rolling his eyes. "You should! You made my first year like Hell!"

"I apparently made every student's first year like Hell." The guest said truthfully. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't exactly put a face to it. Besides, the distances from my bedroom door and the front was far enough for the voices to sound muffled.

"Colin, who's at the door," I asked from the doorframe. He didn't answer.

"Oh, you're here to see Ginny." Said Colin

"Oh, Colin Creevey!" The guest seemed thrilled when he discovered who Colin was. "You were the one that carried around a camera and stalked Potter."

"I did not!" Colin snapped. Oh God, it couldn't be. It couldn't be Draco. Can it?

Just to be sure I leaned off the doorframe and walked up to the door. I had pushed Colin roughly to the side to see if it was really Draco at the door. My body instantly froze. His blue/grey eyes were just as I imagined; pure. He looked perfect as ever as he was standing there smiling at me. My mood was instantly brightened up.

"Draco, you're here!" I said excitedly.

"I promised when things got too much for you, I'll be here." I didn't hold myself back from hugging him so tightly.

"Oh, great," Colin snapped. He sensed Draco was going to be here for a while. We ignored him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked once I released the hug.

"I could read between the lines, Ginny." He said matter-of-factly. I smiled again.

"You so get me!" I said.

"This is bloody hell great." Colin moaned from the corner. I ignored Colin and hugged Draco again.

Draco looked at Colin from the corner. "Put a sock in it, Creevey." He snapped at him. I giggled in Draco's shoulder. I missed him so much.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said with a smile. Draco kissed me lightly on my nose and I giggled again.

"McGonagall also made some changes so that I can help Coach Cedric. She calls it, "assistant coaching,"" He air-quoted "assistant coaching." I sensed the only reason Draco agreed to be an assistant coach with Cedric was for to keep an eye on me and stop me from fighting any girls that calls me a name. Or maybe it's because I told him I wanted him around all the time.

"He didn't seem too happy about that, did he?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Nope," He said.

Poor Cedric. He was sure in Hell.

Later that night I was lying in bed and Draco was beside me. He was playing with my red curls. I opened my eyes.

"I hate to ask again, but did you decide?" I was in the verge of tears. I kept a straight face for a week. The image of Draco standing in front Astoria at the alter pained me. I actually felt my heart beating in pain.

He looked at me sadly. The longer the silence was, the more I lost my breath. I didn't understand why his parents would put an innocent girl in such pain? I knew it hurt him to see me cry, even if he was the one that made me cry in the first place.

"Yes, I have." He told me.

"Who did you end up choosing?" I said this as if this was going to be my last words to him.

"She's looking at me right now." He smiled.

My heart stopped beating. My eyes brightened with delight and I suddenly felt the energy to pounce on him. One of the reasons why I love Draco is when his unusual eye color simmers in the dim light. No, it was probably his gentle laugh that hardly anyone hears. I climbed on top of him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you know how much I love you, Ferret?" I said happily.

"No. Please tell me again. No, wait, _show _me." I laughed and brought my lips to his. He held me even tighter.


	3. The Abnormal Astoria

**Note: **This is where the main point starts heating up. It's the starting point of this whole madness =D Make sure you keep a _watchful _eye on the clues and the details that are being explained. In later chapters will explain the events. Also not to get the readers confusing thoughts, all the _italic _is from them Reflector Mirror.

**Claimer: **I own Derek Hanes. The Reflector Mirror is Luna's procession.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** The Abnormal Astoria

**Setting:** Ginny's POV

**Date:** September 1998

**Book I/Chapter:** 2

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty space. I started to panic. Was I dreaming about Draco coming to my rescue? There wasn't the slighted clue if I was dreaming or not. I rolled over to my stomach and took a deep breath. A familiar smell filled my nose and just to be sure, I inhaled the scent again. Draco was really here! I got up really fast that I suddenly felt light headed. I ignored the nausea feeling and opened my door.

I halted to a stop when I saw Draco standing over the stove, talking to Colin again. Draco cooks? Like yesterday, I stood by the doorframe and listened to their conversation.

"Malfoy, have you ever had a snake for dinner?" Colin was at the table staring at Draco's back.

"Uh, no," Draco was looking at him as if he had gone mad in some sort.

Colin casually played with an apple in his hand. He obviously was trying to get Draco annoyed. He was right. Draco looked on the verge of throwing the apple at Colin's face. I saw Draco reaching out to go for it, but held himself back when Colin began to speak again.

"Oh, because I figured when you'll slither away from here." He snapped.

"Why, because you want Ginny for yourself," Draco said jokily.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Colin smiled. "She and I are way to perfect, than you and her." He took a bite out of his apple happily. Draco looked shocked. He assumed Colin wouldn't take his joke _seriously!_

However, he was not smiling. Draco's shocked expression showered over to anger. I could tell the same thoughts were running through our heads. What was up with the blonde-community liking _me! _First, there was Draco—he doesn't count. Second, was Zacharias? He ruined his chances with me after taking advantage of me. And now Colin! Draco had the expression he _had _to do something about this before it got out of control. No questions asked.

When I knew the conversation ended, I quietly walked back to my bedroom and closed the door without making a sound. Moments later, Draco came in with two trays of breakfast. My eyes widened.

"You made breakfast for us?" I asked with complete surprise.

"Of course," He laughed. "Besides, the only breakfast I have at the manor is toast or left over dinner from the night before because Olivia would eventually dump the food all over Blaise." He said this with a casual tone, like it didn't bother him one bit. I, however, was coking on my breakfast burrito.

"You okay?" Draco asked. He tried to hold in his laughter. I nodded.

"I thought she bailed out. Blaise confirmed it." I cleared my rough throat. I had to cough a few times to get rid of the scratchy throat.

"Yeah just about three days ago. He seems good after finding out Olivia and Dean had a thing on the side for a year." Again, this didn't affect him.

"What? Olivia and Dean? Ew," I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Anyways, her collectable food throwing was driving me off to the edge, so it was to the point where I had to put a spell on her to quit wasting food and throwing it at him, and put a spell on Blaise to stop harassing her. I also needed to get away from the drama. I couldn't believe there is more drama then there were at school. I would have liked it if it was dealt at school. Then again I don't."

"Wow, this new information is totally worth missing class. So, what made her finally move to Germany?" I asked curiously.

"The day Blaise break up with her was the day she confirmed she stopped loving him." My eyes widened. "Now, I have to deal with him and Pansy." He said disgustedly. I couldn't help but to laugh. He looked at me sternly. "What's with Creevey?"

I was dreading this. A part of me wanted to keep this locked up and never be mentioned again, but this was Draco I'm talking too. He somehow finds the answers to his questions rather you like it or it.

I cleared my throat again. I was just going to go straight to the point. It's like a Band-Aid. Pull it off quickly and hope the pain isn't that bad.

"Colin tried kissing me the other day. I managed pushing him out of the way." I lifted my head slowly. Just as I thought, Draco was pissed. His expression reminded me of that day when I told him Zacharias took advantage of me. I continued. "He's been hitting on me since the first day."

"You told me he was gay." Draco's voice shook.

"I wasn't quite lying about that. I saw him hitting on a guy during passing period.

"Ugh!" He knocked over his orange juice. He rolled his eyes and cleaned it up with his wand. "This is getting out of control. I'm not going to stand back and let him do whatever the hell he wants because I'm not here. I'm going to find a way to destroy him." Draco was already plotting ways to ruin Colin's social life. I stood back and watched him do this to Zacharias, but he isn't going to do this to Colin.

"Draco, stop. We have _other _issues to worry about. I want your full focus on this arrange marriage nonsense. The only thing I want you to destroy is the arrange marriage." He stayed quiet, but I knew he wanted to say a million reasons to get pass this. I wasn't going to allow him at all.

He cleared his throat. "I have to find McGonagall and discuss my duties. Meet me and the rest of us at Three Broomsticks at four." He kissed the top of my head and was heading out the door.

"Wait, what do you mean by, "the rest of us."?" I asked confusedly. Draco smiled.

"Our friends, my love,"

"Yes!"

I pictured seeing Pansy, Cedric, Daphne, and Blaise. What were they up too? Was Cedric and Daphne marriage going smoothly? The instant thought of marriage Draco and Astoria crossed my mind for a second, but I shook out the thought before any emotion appeared.

As these thoughts run through my head, I want to the bathroom and started getting ready. Today was going to be a great day. _Thud. _

"Ginny, are you in there?" Luna? She sounded very urgent in her voice. "Gin, open up! It's super important!" She kept pounding on the bathroom door until I opened it. "You won't _believe _this!" She shouted, even though I was inches from her.

"What's the problem?" I didn't quite sense her urgent tone, and Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Draco?" She asked.

"He has a meeting with McGonagall. Why?" I demanded.

"What about Colin?"

"Luna!"

"Okay. Look at this," She held an old fashion hand-size mirror in my face. The only thing that I saw was my bad morning hair.

"What am I supposed be to looking at exactly?" I asked. She took the mirror to her face. She placed her finger and made a circle of the outline of the mirror. Luna walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I followed her lead with curiosity.

"Now look," Again, she placed the mirror in front of my face. There was an image of Draco and Astoria sitting on a marble bench by a huge tree. It was still evening out so I got a closer look at Draco's appearance.

He wore a navy blue buttonedwith a black tie. He obviously didn't bother doing his hair because it was sticking out in random places. He had his black pea-coat. He seemed to be nervous sitting next to Astoria. Then, my mind snapped.

"Oh, my gosh! Draco was wearing that yesterday." I glared at Luna. "What was _he _doing meeting up with her?"

"I guess they made arrangements to see each other." Luna explained. "Remember she didn't go to your tryouts because of this." She pointed to the hand-size mirror. "She was meeting up with _your _boyfriend." I gasped. "I was curious of what friend she was hiding from us, so I went and invested."

"That's why you left." The missing parts were suddenly coming together.

"This is a Reflector Mirror. It records anything you want recorded. My father invented this. Circle your finger center clockwise and it will instantly turns on. If you tap the center of the mirror twice, then it instantly plays."

"Isn't this spying?" I asked her. I suddenly felt wrong spying on Draco. It was like I didn't trust him. But I do trust him. Then why am I going behind my instinct and wanting to watch this?

I found myself tapping the center of the mirror twice. I held my breath for what was coming up next.

"_So," The mirror Astoria said uncomfortably. _

"_So," Draco said awkwardly. _

"_How much do you love Ginny?" She looked at him, all uncomfortable aside. Draco looked a bit taken back from her question. _

_Instead of answering her right away, he looked out to the Great Lake._

"They're at the _Great Lake?" _My heart started beating. Luna tapped the hand-sized mirror twice.

"What's wrong with the Great Lake?" She asked.

"That's our spot." When I didn't hear anything from Luna I glared at her. "That's when he and I started connecting. I told him about Zacharias and just about anything else.

"Is that when you had your first kiss?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"No. Remember it was at the Quidditch pitch when he had a late practice."

"Oh, yeah," Her voice wasn't confident. I rolled my eyes.

"Press play." I said. She did as she was told.

"_I love her enough to marry her." Draco smiled. _I smiled at the image of Draco. He never said this out loud, and I was starting to think he wasn't so sure about us. But now I know the truth.

"_So why is it hard for you to make your decision?" Astoria didn't sound annoyed or upset when she asked. It was a general question anyone would ask someone. _

"_I don't know," He groaned. "Maybe it's because I'm a guy with needs. I don't know. All I know is that when I'm not with her I go back to my old habits. I would want the girls that are attracted to me to want me, but I don't go any further because I realize what I'm doing and I backtrack." He looked back at the Great Lake and seemed to be in deep thought. "But when I'm with her I'm different. I want to be with her until it hurts. I want to be with her every second of the day. I want to hold her to protect her." _

_Then Draco started to look embarrassed because he realized he was talking to a girl about this! He have never, ever confessed his deep feelings this way and all he wanted to do at that moment was dive into the Great Lake to shield his embarrassment. _

"_I'm not going to compliant how you feel about my friend, but I must say that was adorable!" Astoria squeaked happily. Draco blushed. _

"Bitch," I snapped loudly.

"_Let's get past the moment, please." He begged. Astoria laughed. _

"_We both understand how insane our parents are to consider us getting together. It wouldn't have mattered if you were with Ginny or not." Astoria said. "We both know we don't want to be forced by marriage either." She raised her eyebrow at Draco to agree with her. _

"_Oh, yes most defiantly. And to clear something up, I'm attracted to you, but in a friendship, healthy way." Draco said quickly._

"What!" I shouted at the hand-sized mirror.

"_I can't argue with that." Astoria said brightly. "But I always found you as my friend and not my boyfriend or a guy I would sleep with." Draco laughed nervously. _

"Again, what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"_So, have you made your decision yet?" She asked him. _

_Draco glared at her. "Yes." He smiled as he looked back at the Great Lake. He was in deep thought again. _

The hand-sized mirror went blank. I looked at Luna in disbelief. I felt heartbroken that Draco was attracted to her, but then again Astoria was the piece of meat every guy would rip apart. Having him saying it out loud was what pained me.

"What did he tell you?" Luna asked.

"He told me he chosen me, but now that I'm thinking about it. I don't know if it's really true."

"Don't doubt yourself, Gin. That's the thing about spying. We may get the whole truth, but we don't know what the person was actually feeling.

"He thinks she's attractive." I snapped.

"He _also _believes you're attractive. Come on, let's be realistic. He's known Astoria since she was a little kid. He dated Daphne and probably saw all the dirty stuff she would never do at Hogwarts. He probably thinks less of her."

"That was over four years ago." I said rudely. "He started discovering himself when he _cheated _on Daphne." My eyes turned into horror.

"He can't possibly do that again. You remember when you were in third year and he was in his fourth year. He pushed you into Harry in the great hall. Then you knocked over your juice and it looked like you peed in your pants and he laughed in your face. Remember."

"Yes, I remember." I was starting to get annoyed. "Luna," I turned to her quickly. She looked slightly startled. "I need for you to spy on Astoria at all times."

"I can totally do that for you." She said proudly.

"But there's something else." I said.

"You want me to spy on Draco as well?" Her voice went weak. I nodded.

"Just whenever he decides to _meet _up with someone,"

"What if I get caught by him? If I must remind you he doesn't like me." Luna placed the hand-sized mirror in her school bag. "What if he attacks me or something?"

"He's not going to attack you. He's probably going to be very upset and most likely yell, but not attack you. If he does catch you, then you can blame it on me."

"What if he doesn't believe—?" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Please," I begged. After a moment or two she nodded. "Thank you!" I hugged her firmly.

"You know this is the most fun we had since second year." Luna said brightly. I traced back to our second year when I was the victim to Tom Riddle's plan to _destroy _–Harry Potter.

"Yes, that was fun and not the most terrifying thing in my life." I said with sarcasm.

The weekend ended, and I was back in class as I know it. Draco was gathering the crew for lunch and I couldn't help but trail off to my friends once again. We were _supposed _to do that Saturday, but Pansy had a family emergency and couldn't make it. I looked around Professor Snape's classroom and noticed Astoria wasn't here—again.

"Maybe she's beating up a kid." Luna snarled.

Astoria was up to something. It was a well known fact that something was up her sleeve or something was bothering her. I couldn't exactly figure out which solution to go for. I couldn't exactly ask her while school was in session because she hardly tends her classes.

Considering a really great friend I have, she had a funny way or showing it. "Wait, what do you mean?" Luna asked me curiously. Potions seemed more like a drag and I think the excitement died down because I no longer had Blaise or Draco to share it with.

"Can you pay attention to me for once, Luna? I think I have something, but I can't figure out what it is yet."

Luna nodded her head. "I shall put all my effort to pay attention to you, Gin. Now, you think Astoria is up to something?"

"Yes. Ever since she met up with Draco she has been acting funny? Have you noticed?"

"Honestly, I don't. She's more annoying than Daphne." I sighed. This was useless. "Has Draco been acting funny as well?"

"No. He's been perfectly fine with me."

"Hmm." Luna went into thought.

I heard quiet footsteps approached behind me. I turned to look and was a bit taken back when it was Astoria. Did she hear what Luna and I was talking about?

"Hey guys. What's new?" Her smiling face showed she hasn't heard a thing. So we were in the clear.

"Astoria, Professor Snape isn't going to like you being fifteen minutes late to class." I said with Head Girl attitude. I felt like Hermione at that moment, but it didn't seem all that bad when your friend has been pissing you off lately. No wonder she was always telling Harry and Ron what to do.

"Who cares?" Luna said quietly.

"Snape isn't going to give a rat's—"

"Miss Greengrass, why are you late to my class—again?" Professor Snape was approaching to our table. I felt a rush of excitement. He was unbelievable upset. YES!

"I ran into a suit of amour on the way over here and got badly hurt. See." She showed him a wound that was nastily opened.

I dropped my jaw. She used her damaged arm to Professor McGonagall when she was ten minutes late. I looked to Luna to Astoria in shock. I caught Snape glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"I headed straight to the bathroom and tried cleaning most of the blood clean. By the time I was finished class had started. I'm sorry, Professor." There she goes putting her head down as if to complete her lame story. Snape was so not going to believe this story. He hates excuses.

He paused and looked at me for any sign. I didn't understand what he was looking for. Was he waiting for me to speak and commit Astoria was a lair. I opened my mouth to speak, but he tore his black eyes immediately and glared back at her.

"Very well, Greengrass. Let's try not to run into anymore suit amours for the rest of the year." He turned his back on us and walked away. I couldn't believe it! He actually let her go. How can this be?

"She's a Slytherin, remember." Luna whispered to me.

When the class bell rung Astoria spoke to us. "What are you guys doing today?" She didn't notice me looking at Luna with a bit of help. She was fussing over her shoulder bag.

"We're meeting up with Draco and Cedric. Why?" I instantly narrowed my eyes at her and this was the time she looked up at me.

"Chill Gin." She laughed. "I was wondering. I didn't want to go back to my cabin right now. My roommate apparently is fighting with her boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"Were you the one that caused the fight?" Luna blurred out. I slightly nudged her and by this gustier she gasped and covered her mouth.

"What's going on?" She sensed we were keeping something from her and she didn't handle the news very well.

"We noticed that you were hanging around—Colin a lot lately." Luna piped in.

"Yeah, Astoria, you know how much I hate him. It's like you're stabbing me in the back." I placed my hand on my heart acting as though my comment was really true.

"Oh my, gosh, I would never hang around Colin no matter how cute he is. You two know how much I like Derek. I'm only using Colin to get to Derek." Derek Hanes was in Ravenclaw and by the sound of his name he looked directly at us.

"Oh, well. We got to go. You know how Draco is when I'm late." I giggled and took Luna's arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Astoria shouted.

"She's going to kill us." Luna said. "Oh, wait I need the bathroom." She stopped right at the girl's bathroom.

"Why?" I snapped.

"I need to check my appearance." She said as though it was the obvious thing. Ten minutes later.

"Come on, Luna. We are defiantly going to be late," I said from behind her.

She was looking at her reflection for any sign of out of place parts. I rolled my eyes.

"What's to be late for? I mean it's like they have a limit. Besides, you always say I should look my best where ever I go. Am I correct?" She raised her eyebrow at me through the mirror.

"Yes." I said bitterly. "But it _shouldn't _take you two hours. Gees, you're just like Draco." I walked out of the bathroom to wait for her out here.

So maybe I did tell her she should look her best where ever she went, but that was only because she needs a boyfriend; a guy in her life to at least keep her sane. I mean, if she was going to turn a girl version of Draco, then I wouldn't have bothered.

"Draco is nothing like me, just so you know." She smiled when she came out. I ignored her and took her arm and dragged her out of the castle.

We passed by Astoria again on the way and ignored her waving at us. I accidently bumped into Colin. I did need to talk to him, but the time was limited. I hadn't seen Cedric for over three weeks and Draco—well about three hours. Still, just knowing they were waiting for me I needed to hurry and get there.

Luna walked into the Three Broomsticks as I followed behind her. "Oh, look. Blaise is with them."

"Really?" I stepped in front of her. She halted to a stop.

It had been over a month since I've seen Blaise, and to be honest he's changed. So have Cedric and Draco.

Cedric was far most the one that has changed since he stepped out of Hogwarts just two years ago. His face was much fuller and covered all his baby features. His hair was still the same, but his style changed. Instead of combing it back, it was now short and out of control. He grew a lot and is now 6'foot. He had a bit of facial hair on his face, but it was tastefully done.

Blaise grew as well and is catching up with two of his friends. His curls grew out slightly, but they were still sticking out randomly. His blue eyes got a bit darker. I'm wondering if that's because fall and winter were approaching soon. Normally fall and winter his eyes turn dark blue, and when spring and summer comes along they are as clear as a blue ocean.

Draco looked all grown up. His immature features were disappearing quickly and showing a more manly side of him. He is starting to look like his father, but just a few minors weren't there. He kept his blonde hair short and also messy all the same. He actually now spends twenty minutes doing random stuff to his hair. That's ten minutes off than he normally styles his hair. His grey-blue eyes were still the one thing I love that has not gone away.

The three boys noticed me and Luna's appearance once we sat down. They smiled widely. "So, Cedric, how's marriage treating you?" Luna asked. Cedric opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"What is up with Snape cutting Astoria loose?" I went straight to the point and stared at Draco and Blaise.

"Here we go again." Cedric commented. I ignored him.

Draco answered me first. "What do you mean?"

"Astoria is still cutting class. Once in a great while she attends, but she comes in like ten to fifteen minutes after class started. So, today when she walked in to Potions, Snape asked her why she was late. She made some stupid repeated story on him and he let her loose!" I was used to babbling and yelling at Draco as he smiles at me.

"Oh, don't forget about him staring at you as Astoria was telling the story." Luna said.

"He what?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We don't know why, but he was looking at Ginny. It was like he was looking for something that made Astoria's story fake." Blaise and Draco looked at each other, and then to me with their eyebrows' rose up.

"That's a definite sign that he's gaining your trust, Gin-Bear." Blaise said.

"Is he really?" I asked Draco.

"Maybe being Head girl comes with a good price, instead of a bad price. Test it out and see if he lets you off the hook like he would with the Slytherins."

"Back to Astoria. I might have some information that you need, Ginny." Cedric said. He gave me a serious look.

"Tell me."

Cedric began. "Daphne thinks the whole arrange marriage with her and Draco has gone over her head. Astoria has this sense that if she can be like her sister, she can do it better. She's like a tiger ready to be unleashed from a vampire's womb. She's dangerous."

"So you're basically saying she's the anti-Daphne and Pansy combined together?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." The three boys said together in a doomed voice.

"If you want to destroy the arrange marriage you cannot do it alone." Cedric said. "You got us to take her down."

"Hello!" Our frightened faces glared at our visitor, Astoria.

"She's evil." Cedric whispered to me very quietly.

"Oh. Hey…you." I wasn't quite sure what to say to her. I was confused of how I felt about her. Should I be upset that she may really steal Draco away from me, or be jealous?

"Why didn't you greet me earlier when I waved at you and Luna?" She continued to smile brightly. I couldn't figure her out! Was she messing with me?

The boys and Luna were looking at me closely. They knew I can take a fight, but I wasn't sure if I believed this myth. "I was on the run. The boys are leaving in a bit and I had to see them before they leave." The boys rolled their eyes.

"Oh. Hey, Draco. You're looking—dashing!" Astoria winked at him and made room for herself on the bench, which was clearly only made for three people or less. Draco widened his eyes toward my direction.

"Hey Astoria. You look pretty…dashing yourself." He's flirting. He clearly has been flirting behind my back…jerk. I tried all my strength to not grab a fork and continuously stab Astoria _and _Draco for flirting in front of me.


	4. Eyes of a Vicious Vampire Astoria

**Note: **I'm kind of concerned about the reviews. What happened to all of my readers? I like the positive feedback. Hope this chapter will bring back my readers. I also would like to point is that Astoria is not really a _vampire. _It's a symbol of how she acts when she's upset. So, without further or do. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Name: **Eyes of a Vicious Vampire Astoria

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **September 1998

**Book I/Chapter:** I:3

* * *

I had to come up with a solution to destroy Astoria from her dark side. She's clearly evil minded, and it won't show unless we go to our one source, Daphne. Her secret weapon isn't appearing anytime soon, but when it does I'm supposed to be ready and charge! First of all, I have _other _things to worry about other than the youngest Greengrass. I have to manage a perfect team for Quidditch. Handling Head duties isn't on top of my list because that would involve Colin, and most importantly, my classes. Now, on top of my busy list I have to destroy Astoria!

There was nothing I can do at this point. I'm basically trapped. The plan was Draco is going to announce the engagement at the Christmas ball. I won't be there for social reasons. Let's see about that. Astoria maybe trilled to hear this. Of course, she's in on the plan. I objected by this plan, but I couldn't say anything about how I felt.

I was lying on my bed and looked around my room. I couldn't enjoy my elegant room because all the stuff was piling up in my life. A tear escaped slowly from my eye. I viciously wiped it off, but more started streaming down. I couldn't stop it.

From a distance, I heard someone knocking on my door. I tried ignoring it, but the knock kept getting louder. I finally got fed up. "Go away!" Draco left about five minutes ago, so it couldn't be him. He probably went off to meet up with _her. _Luna is there following him, so who knows.

"Ginny, open up!" shouted the person behind the door. "I know you are in there. Draco said so for himself."

I opened the door angrily, but that didn't last long. There stood was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts history. She'll always be, forever and always.

"Hello, Ginny." Daphne said. "I heard you need help, and I'm the source." She smiled proudly.

Daphne's honey blonde hair was straightened. Her honey complexion is better than ever when she came back from France after her honeymoon. Her blue eyes were still the brightest blue eyes. They'll always remind me of a clear ocean and can perfectly see every detail of what was underneath the ocean.

"Daphne how was Paris?" I was pleased she was here.

"Paris was great. Cedric bought me this ring." She held out her right hand. "Rumor has it was once the Queen's ring." She gushed. It was a gorgeous ring. It was a diamond cut, the size of a rock. The band was lined in tiny diamonds. The ring almost blinded me when she kept moving it side to side to show to show off the diamonds sparkle.

"So, let's talk murder." She said. I gave her the dumb look. "Let's talk business." She rephrased.

"Shouldn't you be against this whole destroying-your-sister's-social-life?" I asked curiously.

Daphne shrugged. "I hated her the day she turned ten. She's not as innocent as you think she is." She touched everything that was in my room before sitting at the edge of the king sized bed.

"Do you believe she'll steal Draco from me?" I crossed my heart and prayed. "Do you think he'll let her?"

"Sweetie, I'm not going to lie to you. Draco has needs. Needs that we have been searching for since like forever. Astoria is a vicious vampire that will murder those that stand in her way. Now, I'm not trying to scare you, but it's a known fact." She thought she was relaxing me, but it only made the matter worse.

All this was too much for me. Then I started doubting myself. Could I honestly bring her down? She hasn't put moves on Draco yet, but as I know she may be right as I speak.

"Daph," I have always wanted to know if it ever broke her heart when he kissed another girl. "Were you crushed when you saw Draco kissing another girl?"

Daphne finished braiding her long golden hair and placed it on her left shoulder. It took her awhile to answer. When she was ready she cleared her throat and began. "Yes, I was. I was hurt when I witnessed it. Not only because I truly loved him, but because he was my first." I widened my eyes when I understood what she meant. "Don't tell him I told you this, but it was also his first time." She giggled in her hand.

"What?" I said in disbelief. It was completely weird hearing this about Draco. When I have actually started to know him he was already doing every girl in school. But it never accrued to me who he lost it too. It was totally bizarre.

"So, Astoria," Daphne sounded serious. "We need a way, or plan to stop her from loving him."

"She's going to fall for him?" My tears started coming back.

"Of course, she's starting to flirt with him. She's bound to fall for him. I don't know when that's going to be, but I know we have no time to waste."

"Okay, maybe I can say something really nasty about Draco. It might limit her and think about it."

"Bad idea," She said firmly. "We need something more. We are talking about a vampire ready to pounce. We need a stronger plan."

"Then you think of something." I was out of ideas, although, I wasn't quite into the conversation.

"Hmm," Daphne placed her hand on her chin. "Maybe Derek Hanes can help us."

"Who?" I never heard of that name.

"Derek Hanes. He was Astoria's first love. I meet him a few times during summer."

"Oh, Derek," The name finally came to mind. "She mentioned him a few days ago."

"What did she say about him?" She asked. "It might help with our chances."

"She said something about how she was using Colin to get to Derek. Apparently she really likes this Derek guy. But I know it's a cover up because she's really trying to use me to get to Draco." I snapped.

"Perfect!" Daphne's bright blue eyes brightened up.

"What is?" I was obviously confused.

"That's all the proof we need. She may start crushing on Draco, but she'll always love Derek."

"What happened to them?" I sounded like a little kid that was ready to hear the best news ever.

"My parents don't like him because he's poor. My parents wanted her to marry someone with money to keep it even." She shrugged this off, but this was going to stay with me until the day I die.

What if Draco decides to marry Astoria because she's rich, and he too wanted their fortune to level out? "Gin, are you okay?" Daphne placed her hand on my leg. Her warmth reminded me of a warm fireplace.

"I don't know if I can handle this. Every day I doubt myself that if Draco really does love me. What if money is what he really wants and ditches me as if I'm a homeless girl? I groaned and slammed my head on my purple pillowcase.

"Gin, that's not going to happen. Look at me." I looked at her. "This is like a test for you and Draco. This is where you fight for him; prove to Astoria, his parents, my parents and Draco that you truly do love him."

"I would be the only one fighting though." I said miserably.

"No, you won't because he'll be by your side fighting with you." Her words did smooth me, but then my mind went to Draco failing me and seeing him with Astoria at their wedding. This made me cry even harder. Daphne brought me to her shoulder and gently rubbed my back.

"You want to hear my good news. It affects you." She grabbed my shoulder blades and made me look at her directly in her eyes.

"What is it?" I managed to say.

"You have to stop crying before I tell you."

"Fine," I took a deep breath, wiped my tears and nose. I released my sigh I was holding in, and then I put on my biggest smile I could manage.

Daphne was smiling brightly. Her eyes seemed to glitter from the light. She was glowing. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I gasped. I felt a firm bump.

"I'm 3 months pregnant." She said with a smile. "Cedric and I want you to be our baby's Godmother? Would you?" My hand was still on her stomach, but I didn't bother removing it.

My mouth hung open for a couple of minutes. She continued to smile. I couldn't believe this. Didn't they _just _get married? Maybe that's why they got married in a hurry because Daphne was pregnant. I _knew _there was a reason why they got married so fast! However, my main focus was being a Godmother. I was totally beyond speechless.

"Oh, yes, definitely! I would love too!" This took my mind off of things.

"But, I haven't told anyone else yet." She put her finger to her pink lips. "I'm going to surprise them at me and Cedric's dinner party this Saturday. So you have to be there."

"Is Astoria going?" I already knew the answer.

"I promise I will make you be the eye of the party, of course after me." She giggled once again. "Drake won't notice Astoria once he gets a look at you." She practically spat her sister's name. She and I giggled.

After Daphne left I waited for Draco. I knew he was bound to come in any minute. My ears perked up when I heard noises from the kitchen. I took off my covers and rushed to where the noises were coming from, but only to find out it was Colin. He looked alert in my appearance.

"You aren't Draco." I crossed my arms.

"Um, no, but I can act like him." He opened his mouth again, but I held up my hand.

"Please don't. I can handle only one Malfoy and one is plenty enough." I snapped. By the tone of my voice, Colin didn't go any further.

"So, why are you missing Head meetings? You missed two by far. Don't worry I covered for you." He chewed happily on his midnight snack.

"Thanks. Just so you know I'm not slacking off on my duties. I just had been dealing with—personal issues." I turned my head slightly so he didn't see my sadden face.

"You don't have to explain. Besides, it's none of my business."

I glared at him. "Why are you being weird?" I questioned him. Colin laughed. He's eyes weren't on me anymore. They were staring at something else. I looked as well and spotted Draco in the darkness.

"Relax Malfoy. I'm not a tattle tale and am going to tell McGonagall you've been staying here for the last couple of weeks. So loosen up a little." He laughed. Draco ignored him.

"Night, Colin. It was weird talking to you." I said. Colin gave a no-problem-look. I left it as that.

"What was that about?" Draco asked once we were inside my room.

"What was?" I was confused. He pointed to the door, signaling Colin. "Oh, I was talking to him while waiting for you, and _why _in the world do you smell like seaweed?" I took ten inches back from him. The smell seemed to get stronger the more I stood by him.

Draco took a whiff and then laughed. "Run into Smith. He was waiting for Alicia Walker to sneak out of her cottage by the Great Lake." He shrugged off the idea.

"And why were _you _at the Great Lake?" The last memory I had was him with Astoria at our spot.

"That's where my thinking spot is, remember. I caught you there a few times the last year or so." He smirked.

"Sure." I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe him, but I _did _know was that I couldn't take any longer of the smell. "All I know is that you need a shower because you stink. Now, go!" I shoved him into the bathroom as he laughed. I glared at Colin as he was watching Draco and me. He looked away quickly.

I had left a candle on, hopefully to get rid of the lake smell and curled into bed. Once I was comfortable, Draco walked in.

"You know Gin; I can't get enough of your beauty whenever you glow against the candle light." He lightly glided his hand down my back. I couldn't help but giggle in my pillow. "I'm serious,"

"You're too funny," I rolled over to face him. I took notice that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. This seemed to set off a thousand butterflies flying in different directions. He continued to glide his hand down my back.

"I love you," I brought his other hand to my lips and gently kissed it. He stared at me.

"I love you too," There were a million reasons why I had a feeling I didn't believe him. It felt strange coming from his mouth, but ignored it and pressed my lips onto his.

The next morning, for the first time since his stay, Draco stayed that morning. "I'm not sure what's going with you, but I think I'm starting to like it." I looked at my reflection from my floor mirror. I was referring from last night. Draco was sitting on my bed reading a Quidditch magazine. He laughed.

"Are you saying I'm acting different?" He said to the magazine. I fixed my dark purple knitting hat to notice he had spoken.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," I turned my back on the mirror.

"You enlighten me." He smirked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I was a bit annoyed when I was rudely interrupted by Astoria. Everything about her outfit was pure white, expect for the acceptation of her uniform. She tightened her white pea-coat to indicate it was freezing outside.

"Hurry up, Gin. I don't want to be late to Professor McGonagall's class _again._"

"You _are _always late to her class. Why does it matter today?" I turned back to the mirror and put on my grey pea-coat on; another gift from Draco. I swear he buys me stuff just so I can tell the boys he had bought it for me and back off with the flirting. But to be honest that only makes the boys flirt with me more. I was better off with my old, crumbing hand-me-downs from my brothers.

"Isn't she the new Headmistress? I don't want to upset her. I _do _want to get the Head quarters when I'm in seventh year." She side-glanced at Draco, but he paid no attention to her.

"Yes, but you _do _know you _have _to do the work, and actually make the effect to do the work."

"Well, how did you do it?" She asked me dumb folded.

"I _actually _worked my butt off." I said.

"Seems hard, anyways I had Luna wait outside. She wanted to show you something, but I shoved her out of the way." I froze through the reflection in the mirror. Luna had evidence. It had been days since the last report. What was it going to show me this time.

I shook my head and glanced back at the mirror. Then, my heart jumped for what I saw. I saw Astoria whispering in Draco's ear. He lightly pushed her and quietly shushed her. She continued to giggle in her hand. I cleared my throat and put my hand on my hip.

"Can you two stop flirting? It may be easy to—"

"Ginny!" Luna came around the corner and panted all the way to where I was standing. She was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Luna, be careful for the dust bunnies. You might trip and fall." Astoria laughed loudly. Draco followed. I glared at him, and he stopped.

Once Luna caught her breath, she flipped off Astoria. She gasped, obviously offended. Luna then looked at me and silenced me. "We are on the down low, _remember_." She whispered snapped.

"Oh right," I cleared my throat again. "Let's go." I went to give Draco a kiss, and he somehow managed to kiss the side of my mouth.

"I'm meeting up with Cedric for Quidditch duties, so don't wait up for me." He whispered so no one else can hear.

"Okay," I said in the same tone. I kissed him again and left the room with Astoria and Luna trailing behind.

**

* * *

**

Setting:

Girl's bathroom on the second floor** Date: **September 15, 199

* * *

"Okay, show me," I whispered in the girl's bathroom. I didn't hear a response. "Luna!" I whispered shouted. There was still no response. I stood up on my tippy toes and shouted out Luna's name again. She came running inside the bathroom.

"Sorry, I thought I saw Colin following me." She saw my impatient glare. "Okay, I'll cut to the chase." She pulled out her Reflector Mirror and tapped the mirror twice. The image instantly played.

_It was twilight outside, and hardly anyone around to witness an eighteen year old boy with a fifteen year old girl sitting down on the grass and facing each other. It looked totally bizarre to see the eighteen year old boy and the fifteen year old girl staring at each other with such intimacy, and yet they acted as though this wasn't a concern to them. _

"_All right, you have to take a risk." said the blonde fifteen year old girl. _

"_Another one," Questioned the boy. "I already did two in a row." _

"_Yes, but this one is for me. Please. Besides, I'll do it with you." The girl quietly giggled. _

I couldn't help but to interrupt. "Oh my, gosh, do they _kiss_?" I looked at Luna with horror and sadness. However, all she did was shush me and pointed to the mirror. Even if they did Luna would've told me or even gave Astoria a dirty look that morning. So, I focused my eyes to the hand-sized mirror again.

"_Should I be afraid?" asked Draco._

"_No, silly. You should feel protected." Astoria laughed. "Come on," She got up and walked over to the Great Lake. Her toes were barely touching the water surface. _

"_What are you doing?" Draco said from behind her. _

"_Your risk is to jump in the Great Lake with me." She smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She squealed. _

"_It smells." Draco protested. _

"_Where's your Slytherin pride?" Astoria nudged him. _

"_Back with Ginny. Se tends to protect my pride when I'm not around." He peeked at the Great Lake with resentment. His body showed no hesitant reaction, but his eyes showed terror. _

"_Is that supposed to be a good thing?" She asked with her eyebrow raised._

"_Yes!" Draco snapped. _

"_Come on, let's jump!" Astoria shouted excitedly. _

"_Ugh," He stuck out his hand, and she took it without a second thought. _

_Astoria looked happy and Draco looked disgusted, but they both jumped in the lake and made a giant splash. _

The mirror went blank.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell if I was hurt or abandoned, but what I did was that I began to cry. I cried so loudly that my cries echoed against the walls.

"Gin, what seems to be the problem? So he held her hand and jumped in the lake. What does it matter?"

"He made _contact _with her, Luna. You don't make _contact _with someone unless you—you—have feelings for that someone else!" I cried again.

"Oh, Gin, that doesn't mean anything." She laughed it off. I glared at her angrily. She closed her mouth. "Look, I'll get more footage. In the mean time, please stay out of trouble." She patted me on the back and left the bathroom.

I stared at the ceiling wondering what Luna said was true. Could be suddenly my book of _cheating dictionary _told me wrong? I wasn't about to find out now because I had other things to focus on. Derek Hanes.

I fixed myself up before walking out of the girl's bathroom, and to my luck, I instantly found Derek by the staircase talking to two other classmates. I walked up to him and his friends and cleared my throat. The three boys looked at me.

"Hi, are you Derek Hanes?" The darkest brunette hair boy raised his hand slightly.

"I'm Derek," He said quietly.

"Walk with me, Derek." I motioned for him to follow me. He shrugged at his friends and trailed after me.

"May I ask? How do you know my name?" He asked confidently. I looked at him. I have seen him before around school. He was part of my social group, the non-richest family. It was brutal tracing back to that memory. I smiled at him.

"Oh come on, I'm Head girl. I have to know everyone. Besides, we are in the same social network." He nodded his head, but I noticed he still didn't know how I knew his name. So I continued. "Last week, I was talking to Astoria. She mentioned your name."

"Oh, Astoria," He smiled and then looked kind of upset. "What was that about? I was meaning to ask her, but whenever I'm looking for her she's never around."

"Yes, she has this thing that makes everyone want her." I said bitterly. I looked back at Derek when he caught the sight of my sudden change of voice. "When was the last time you talked to her, like just the two of you?" I asked.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe about a month ago in a letter. We always write over summer."

"What about during the school year?" He shook his head.

"Hardly,"

"You must really like her?" I felt bad for the kid. He loved someone that may not love him back completely.

"I got past it." He said bitterly. "Besides, it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" I asked.

"Us. Me and her. She and I don't matter anymore. No matter how much she shows me during the school year, she'll never tell me how she feels during the summer." He hung his head.

"Derek, why don't you tell her how you feel about all this? I mean, you always got a chance. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. You're young you got you're whole life to look forward too."

"Thanks, Ginny," He smiled at me. He was a cute little kid with two small dimples on the side of his jaws whenever he smiled.

"Do you play Quidditch?" I asked him.

"Yes," His green eyes lightened up. "I'm a Beater."

I smirked. "Perfect. If you want Astoria back, then fight for her like you would in a Quidditch match."

"I'm totally in." He smirked as well, revealing one of his dimples.

That evening, Colin knocked on my door. "Ginny, there's an owl here that's depending your presence." He sounded annoyed. I giggled and went to open the door.

"That owl is in the pain in the ass." He snapped. He pointed to a tiny auburn owl. It was flopping their wings to get my attention.

"Thanks." I continued to giggle as I approached Cedric's owl. I was expecting Cedric's familiar tiny handwriting, but this handwriting that I wasn't familiar with. I opened the letter with curiosity.

* * *

Ginny,

It is Daphne on behalf of Cedric. We are letting you know about the game plan on Saturday night. You are the only acceptation to arrive early Saturday before everyone else to get ready.

Gin, it's Cedric. I need to talk to you.

P.S. Don't show anyone this letter

Love, Daphne and Cedric

* * *

I wanted to laugh out loud, but held it in. On the side of letter I reread Cedric's words. Even his tiny handwriting sounded demanding. I simply rolled my eyes every time I glance at it.

I was ready to go to Cedric's house and ignoring my sudden nervous stomach. Why was I so nervous going to Cedric's house? Even though I never been to his house before, it shouldn't be a huge deal. But it doesn't explain why I was nervous. Was it because I'm going to see Draco tonight? I pushed past the thought and opened my bedroom door. To my surprise Draco was standing there about to knock on the door.

He took notice of my outfit immediately. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going…out." I shouldn't have hesitated. I cursed under my breath. Of course, Draco heard.

"Where are you going, Ginny?" He asked again. I thought irately. Why does he always get away with everything? Is it because he's such a good liar? Yeah, that's probably it. He never gets caught.

"Ginny—"

"I'm catching up with Luna before I go to the dinner party. She's all upset because Cedric didn't invite her." I knew why he didn't invite her. Daphne didn't find it right that Luna wasn't her friend, so she had to be excluded out of dinner. I thought it was unfair, but then again, Luna might bite Astoria for tagging along with Draco throughout the night. I wouldn't blame her.

"That's funny because I ran into her awhile ago." Draco raised his eyebrow. I didn't exactly get what he was implying. But I couldn't worry about that now. I had to go like now!

"Cool. I have to go. Bye." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at the dinner party. Stay out of trouble." I demanded. Draco laughed.

"Yeah, that's mostly on your part." He smirked. I didn't reply back because I didn't know how too, so I left.

I was standing in front of Cedric's house. I couldn't believe what I've seen. His _mansion _was beyond beautiful as I was standing in front of his doorstep. The view showed the perfect view of the forest. On the right side were more massive trees. The mansion is at least three stories tall, larger than Draco's manor. I always knew Cedric had money in his pocket, but I didn't know he has _a lot _of it. Part of the reason because he never bragged about how rich he was. He always seems to avoid that topic.

I suddenly felt awkward standing at my best friend's doorstep. I felt more like a new comer waiting to sell cookies. This feeling always comes only when I'm inside someone's wealthy house, for instances, most of my friends, expect for Luna. She had a decent house that could be mistaken by a shack.

I quickly pressed the doorbell and a soft chime of bells went off. The door opened a few moments later. Cedric was standing by the door with a wide smile. Daphne was behind him, also smiling. They both looked creepy staring at me with their wide-eyes and wide smiles.

"Hi, there." I smiled awkwardly.

"Gin, you came!" Daphne squealed. "And kind of late for that matter,"

"Oh, I ran—"

"Don't worry about it. Cedric and I passed the time, if you what I mean." She nudged him and giggled. He also joined in the laughter. I, however, dropped my jaw in disgust.

"Oh, please, that's an image I _don't _want in my head." I said disgustedly.

Cedric continued to laugh. "Relax, Ginny. We were joking."

"Come on in," Daphne said. Cedric opened the door wide enough to let me in. Once I was in he closed it.

I looked around my surroundings and was still amazed how beautiful the inside was. Every inch of the place was either black or white; even the tiles were black and white and had a bit of a shine to them.

"Cedric, your _mansion _looks so wonderful." I couldn't think of a suitable word for it, but for now _wonderful _will do.

He shyly giggled. "Thanks." He shrugged it off.

"Now, Ginny," Daphne went in front of me. "You have four different dresses to choose from."

"Awesome. I get to choose one, right because at the Halloween party I wasn't able to say my opinion on anything. It was like I was a puppet." I wasn't going to argue of how I looked that day. I looked pretty enough to beat Astoria, who wore a yellow dress.

"Of course, you are. That's why I have four dresses all laid out for you to choose from. So, let's get a move on." She took my arm and pulled me to the second story.

The second floor was the complete opposite from the first floor. It had all snakeskin textures. The living room, dining room, and even the bedrooms were covered in snakeskin.

"We are going to have our dinner party on this floor." Daphne explained. "It's more suitable for us." I'm guessing she was talking about her Slytherin friends.

"What does the third floor have?" I pointed to the ceiling. There was a small hallway at the end of the second floor. I figured that lead to the third floor.

"That has all bedrooms." She said. "He has twenty-four bedrooms, twenty-three bathrooms, two living rooms, two diner rooms, one kitchen, and a huge Quidditch pitch as for a backyard." She squealed. "We are totally _meant _to be!" She squealed again. I just laughed. I didn't know how to respond.

I still felt like the new kid and being friends with the Slytherins was still a big deal. I wondered curiously if this feeling of being the new kid would ever go away whenever I'm around them.

Daphne took me to the second room and on the king sized bed was four different dresses laid out for me. I loosened my grip from her hand and slowly ran my fingers through the different fabric of the dresses. They were all so beautiful and couldn't decide which one I wanted.

I stopped at the red dress, the third one. It was a long, tube top dress. On the left side was engraved of swirls. There was a large split on the same side. I felt the fabric and it was made out of silk. The one next to it was a green mini dress. The dress had a very thin black lace covering the green fabric. There were sparkles whenever it was shined by light. The last dress was also lace, but it was a pink mini dress. There were tiny diamonds all around. I traced back and saw the first dress that was before the red dress.

I studied the first dress for a bit longer, before deciding which one I wanted. I looked at Daphne. "I think I made my decision." I smiled.

"Great!" She said. I pointed to the first dress to indicate to her that I wanted that one to stay. She gathered the other dresses. "I'll get Cedric for you." She said by the door.

"Don't need too. I'm already here." He said with a smirk.

"What seems to be the problem, dude?" I asked him.

He placed his hand on his chin and acted as though he was thinking. He then started circling around me, slowly, observing me.

"Ginerva, you look intense. Why is that?" He asked me in a harsh deep voice (excluding his voice).

"Uh, because you're circling around me as a suspect." I said.

"No. That's not what I meant." He continued on. "It's probably because your boyfriend is getting engaged to my sister-in-law, and since the dinner party is less than a few hours you are starting to tense up. Are you?" He raised his eyebrow. I didn't answer. I just watched him walk around me.

"Well, aren't you?" He stopped in his tracks and spoke in his normal deep voice.

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me." I said.

"Listen, Gin." He walked over to the bed and patted the empty space by him. I sat and out of respect, I listened to him. "I know how you get when you're mad. I'm not blaming you for getting upset by this. If Daphne were to get married to someone else, other than me, and it was some guy that's disrespectful I would be totally upset. Try not to go all "Ginny" on Draco."

"Go all Ginny? What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or be offended.

"Don't make a scene that isn't necessary, for instances, bashing Astoria's head against the wall."

I couldn't help but laugh about that. The image appeared in front me, and I kept repeating bashing her head against the wall. Cedric's glare made me stop laughing and the image flashed away.

"I'm serious. Try to get along with Astoria until after the engagement, then you can bash her head anywhere you please."

"Oh, stop stressing about this." I laughed.

"I'm not." He said simply.

"The only way I would _want _to bash her head is if she tries to make a move on Draco. If she does, then I'm going in."

"Keep it…decent." He lightly pushed me. I laughed again.

Daphne came back into the room with a smile. "What'd I miss?" She walked in.

The dinner party had finally arrived and feeling nervous was just only one of feelings. I had many things running through my mind that I lost track of what Cedric was saying to me. He causally sipped his drink and smiled slightly.

"Do I like okay?" I asked him randomly. I kept fidgeting with my dress.

"You look fine." He didn't bother glancing at me.

"Just fine?" I was slightly hurt. "You didn't even bother looking at me."

"Stop fussing. He likes you for _you. _Not the way you looked." He glanced at me before gulping the rest of beverage.

Pansy came skipping into the diner room with a wide smile on her face. Yes, Pansy will give me a _better _answer than Cedric.

"Daph told me you guys were in here." She was thrilled to see us. "You're looking great, Cedric? And your mansion is totally hundred percent approvals by me." Pansy playfully shoved him. Cedric laughed shyly.

"Thanks, Pansy." His voice was even shy.

Pansy looked at me and widened her eyes in glee. "Whoa, Gin, you _are _the eye of the party." She gushed. "You can totally get more than one lover to put in your lion's den." She laughed with delight. I instantly blushed. That wasn't quite the response I wanted, but was still thankful by her compliment.

Cedric _finally _looked at me. I felt embarrassed that my best friend was _observing _me and was _very _aware that he was. I couldn't argue with Pansy about the way I looked for the dinner party.

I wore an eggplant short dress. The dress hugged me tightly and showed off all the right curves and even my cleavage appeared in the notice. The dress was perfect because it showed off my glowing toned legs. The back of the dress was backless, but the halter top strings covered most of my back. So I didn't feel less exposed. I straightened my hair for the event. To finish off the perfect outfit, I wore gold gladiator sandals.

I took a peek at Cedric. He finally took notice he was staring and cleared his throat uncomfortably. I giggled quietly.

"You look fabulous yourself, Pansy." I gushed happily. She honestly did.

She grew out her shoulder-length black hair. She wore a simmer gold dress that past her mid thigh. She looked exactly like a British Goddess, if they ever had one.

"Thank you," Pansy smiled widely. "So, what's up with you, Gin Bear?" What have you been up too?"

"Murdering the youngest Greengrass," I spat flatly.

"I have seen her prance before on a guy." She shook her head from the memory.

"You have?" I asked dumb folded. She nodded.

"It isn't pretty. I'm sure she thinks she can get Draco now because she's 15 and all. As if he wants to be a creeper and date three years down below," She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Cedric cleared his throat. Pansy and I looked at him. He raised his eyebrow. "I'm also qualified."

"But—"

"No." He walked off with a smirk on his face. I watched him in confusion. I wondered if he said whatever he meant just to get out of the conversation.

"Now we are finally alone." She took my hand and had me sit with her on a one seated chair. "Tell me the truth. How are you cooping without Draco?"

I was taken back by the sudden question, but processed without caution. "Okay for now. He's himself around me, but when _she's _around he stops all emotion touching." Pansy looked confused. "Let me put it this way. When she's around he treats me as though he and I never got together, like he's _awkward _to be around me." I sighed heavily. The sudden change of heart from him was beginning to put a lot of weight on my heart.

"Whoa." Pansy widened her eyes. "I never seen him act so distant—well unless," She paused and slowly put her head down. She's acting like she's ashamed for what she's about to say.

"Unless what, Pansy." I asked her. "If you have any clue what he might be doing then please tell me."

She sighed, but kept silent. "Please." I begged.

She sighed again and looked into my eyes. "He may have something off to the side, or he might start having feeling for her."

Right on cue, he walked in. She was trailing behind him like a lost puppy and behind her was Blaise. It was as if she was stealing my life away before the game even started. Astoria was the first one to spot me.

She practically sat on Pansy's lap. Pansy looked highly disgusted and got off the chair. She bumped right into Draco.

"Oh my, Gin, you cleaned up nicely." Astoria glared at me up and down. "Did my sister help you again?" She tried to imply I couldn't _dress _like this everyday.

"No." I snapped. "I think I know how to put an elegant outfit by myself." I didn't let it show in my eyes or voice that Daphne _did _help me a little.

"Oh, that's cool." She paused. "So, you like," She lightly spun around so I can get a glam at her beauty, or was she rubbing it in my face.

She wore a silk hot pink mini dress. She wore silver heel pumps to give herself a boost. Her honey blonde hair was in loose curls tied in a side ponytail. She looked hot for a bitch.

My eyes couldn't stand looking at her, so they landed on Blaise. He was closer to me. "Blaise!" I squealed. He showed off his pearly white teeth.

"Gin, may you look like a Goddess!" He side-peeked at Draco. I cared less what Draco looked at that moment.

"Oh, please, that's Pansy." Blaise glared at her and if I wasn't mistaken, but I thought I saw him wink at her and she giggled.

"You look pretty fine yourself, Mr. Zabini." Then I reached out and hugged him. I was surprised at myself then from anyone. I quickly let go.

I never made a complaint about Blaise, especially in front of Draco! Was I just _flirting _with Blaise! Blaise, that claimed used to love me? Blaise, which was Draco's best friend? Blaise, who intently _kissed _me to prove to me he liked me? What was I doing? I was flirting _and _attempting to get Draco jealous. However, this flirt gustier didn't bother Blaise.

"You're awesome!" He flirted back. I blushed. Then my eyes landed on the last person I didn't greet yet.

Suddenly, all my embarrass emotion faded instantly. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was beginning to get upset with him lately. He was staring down at me beyond pissed off land. I guess the atmosphere suddenly felt awkward for Pansy, Blaise, and Astoria because they backtracked into the diner where dinner was being served. I had all the time in world, and I was in no hurry. I waited patiently for him to begin his lecture. I picked at invisible lint off my dress and flicked it. I imagined the lint landed on Draco. It somehow turned into a fireball, and he exploded into fire.

"What are you doing?" His voice shook angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked flatly.

"The whole, 'Oh, you look pretty fine yourself, Mr. Zabini,' crap! What's going on with you?" He shouted.

"That question should be going directly to you, Draco." I spat.

"Me," He snapped. "Why?"

"Look, I may not be the richest girl in the world or be a snob for that matter, but I do have a heart. I will fight my way out when it gets destroyed again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're being distant from me like you're hiding something. What are you hiding?" I said angrily.

"I'm not hiding anything. What—"

"You are such a jackass!" I shouted. I swear it came out like that. "You are totally crushing on Astoria. I saw you hold hands with her when you jumped in the Great Lake! That was _our _spot, and you took it from us like you did with my heart!"

"Hey, dinner is about to start." Cedric said awkwardly. It wasn't Cedric's words that ended the conversation. It was what Draco _didn't _say.

He didn't stop me and tell me to trust him that he wasn't falling for her. The lake incident was a way to drown her. But I didn't expect him to hold me back and tell me I was wrong.

I entered into the diner room and everyone was already seated, watching me and Draco. I ignored their pity stares and looked for my name on the name plate. I found my name on the left side of Cedric. I took a peek at who was sitting next to me. The gold Old English front was in Draco's name. My heart dropped to the ground and tears started to whale up, but I refused to let them spill.

When everyone was seated, Daphne began. "I want to thank all of you in joining me and Cedric's dinner party. I know lately everything has been over the roof, but I promise we will stick through it and fight together." She glared at Astoria. "Part of the reason why I asked all of you to come is," She took off her sweater and revealed a 3-month bump. Although I felt it, but never seen it. I was amazed how big it actually was. Everyone at the table gasped.

"I'm, I mean," She glared at Cedric. He stood up and took her hand." I mean, we our 3 months pregnant. We would love to have Ginny as the Godmother." I stood up and smiled. I admired everyone clapping for me. "Wait," Daphne's voice silenced the mid clapping. "I'm not finished. We also want Draco as the Godfather." She motioned for everyone to clap once again. This time the clapping was louder.

I glared at Daphne and Cedric and narrowed my eyes. They shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I'm sure they _thought_ it was the best idea ever. I _thought_ it was a disaster.

Dinner wasn't all bad unless ignoring Draco until dinner was over was included. I said good-bye to my friends, thinking it would be the last I will see them once I'm through with Draco.

By the front door, I watched him say his good-byes to everyone. Blaise put his arm around me shoulder. The sudden weight of his arm caught me off guard and lost my balance on the wall.

"The more you stare at him, the more you are making a scene." He said.

"So," I snapped. "You honestly don't know what he's been doing behind my back."

"Actually, I do."

"What?" I shouted. I glared at him angrily. He hated himself for sharing this information with me.

"It doesn't look what you think it looks." He said to his best friend's defense.

"He was holding her hand in _our _spot. How can you stand there and defend him when he's clearly having feelings for her."

"Remember you and me?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow to make me remember. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"I was being emotionally attached to you. But nothing serious was going on. When Draco found out he instantly thought I was stealing you away from him, even though you two weren't dating yet." He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from interrupting. "However, when you and I became best friends, he slowly let it go. He accepted even though he didn't want to, but he _trusted _you and me to not do anything. Now, don't you think this falls in the same line?"

I thought about it and understood what Blaise meant. The only thing was missing was Blaise and I weren't supposed to get engaged, and I wasn't Astoria.

"It doesn't matter, Blaise. He's _going _to fall for her because she's Astoria. Even if he denies that he won't, I already can feel it." My eyes landed on Draco. He was laughing with Cedric and Daphne. I wanted to smile, but didn't have to the heart to do so.

"He tells me what he doesn't tell you." I avoided Blaise's stare, but listened carefully. "I'll promise you it's something you shouldn't be upset about. The day he stops saying he loves you is the day you question the world." He hugged me. I wasn't sure if it was out of pity, or because it looked like I needed comfort; either way it nice to be comforted.

When I got back to the Head quarters I went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I wasn't exactly hiding from Draco, but I knew it followed the lines of, "We need to talk,"

I already knew I pissed him off because right after he said that at the Hogwarts entrance I ran. I waited quietly in the bathtub and heard the door slam shut. Either Colin was sleeping or wasn't here, it didn't matter to Draco because he was going to be as loud as he wants to be. He pounded on the door so loudly that I squeaked loudly. It was like one of those horror movies where the killer had suddenly found your hiding spot and screamed loudly enough that someone might come to your rescue.

"Open up, Ginny! This isn't funny! Open up right now, or I'll break down the door!" Even though, I was scared for my life, but I couldn't help to laugh.

I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. It was Colin. "Shut up, Creevey. This is none of your business." I heard Draco shout.

"What are you two fighting about again?" Colin whined. "I swear I had no idea you two have so many problems."

"And at some point, you wanted her. Well, you can't have her! Now, move." His pounding got louder. "Ginny! Open the door, right now! I'm getting tired of this!"

I huffed. I climbed out of the bathtub and opened the door while he was still pounding. It took him by surprise as I stood by the open door. He quickly ignored it.

"Why did you run away from me while I was still talking to you?" He said angrily.

"Well, when I guy says to a girl, 'We need to talk' the only solution that runs through a girl's mind is breaking up." I shrugged off the idea, but that hurt more than to actually work with it.

Draco and Colin followed me to the living room. "Who said we were breaking up?" He spat. He glared at Colin angrily. He took a few steps back from Draco. "I only said that because we really do need to talk about what happened at the dinner party."

"What is there to talk about?" I asked heavily. "Astoria likes you. You like Astoria. What's there to talk about?"

"Of course, Astoria likes me, but _I _don't like _her_. I thought you can trust me?" He didn't sound hurt like a normal person would feel, but he did feel confused. That was good enough for now.

"I can." I didn't say the rest because obviously I didn't. He knew it too.

"You've been acting more insane than usual after her parents set up that arrange marriage. Are you starting to doubt us? Are you starting to doubt that you can't trust me anymore? Are you starting to doubt that I don't love you anymore? Are you starting to doubt that I might actually start to fall for her, and then leave you to rot in a cell?" As he angrily said all those things I began to cry for like the tenth time that day.

It was all true, all of it, and he knew. What hurt the most was he didn't comfort me. He didn't show his affection like he would have if this was our regular fight, but it wasn't. He just stood there and let me cry until I lost oxygen and started to hyperventilate. "Leave her," Draco snapped at Colin.

"But—"

"If you touch her, then you'll end up in the hospital, and not the hospital wing." Colin backtracked.

He pushed Colin out of the way and picked me up from the floor. I wanted to protest, but I was too weak to do so. He carried me all the way to my bedroom and closed the door and locked it.

Once he put me down on my bed, he spoke. "I don't know anymore." He said quietly. "I don't know how I feel about her. I know that whenever I'm around you I feel protected than with anyone else. I actually feel like becoming someone I _want _to be, but with her. It's different. It could be good or bad different. I don't know."

"But you're going to stick around and see what happens. While you go figure yourself out, Draco, I'm _here _wondering if you're taking this proposal seriously. I'm always finding myself hurting when I see you flirting with her. I always find myself crying when you chose to be with her than with me." I turned my back on him. I couldn't find myself looking at him anymore.

"I meant everything I said since the day we got together and the other night. I meant everything. I do love you, Ginny."

"You don't know how much longer that's going to be, is it?" I snapped.

"No." He snapped back. "I can't be with someone that can't trust me, and you need someone that can trust you. Can you trust me, my love?" He leaned in to my ear and whispered every word. He glided his hand on my back again. I sniffled. "I love you with all my heart, love. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

I sat up. I looked at him. He looked startled. I must have startled him. "Then why are you secretly meeting her behind my back?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What?" He asked.

"I know you've been meeting up with her. If you love me, then why are you going behind my back? It shows that you're hiding something."

"Don't change the subject." He said.

"I'm not. You want me to trust you again. Then tell me why have you been sneaking around with her?" I crossed my arms as well.

"She and I are coming up with a reason to bail out once I make the announcement about the engagement." He said firmly. I looked for anything out of place to see if he was lying. I didn't find anything. However, this is Draco, and he's a great liar.

"And?" I pressed on.

"And, what?" He asked impatiently. "I already told you."

"What about holding her hand and jumping in the Great Lake with her or maybe about—" I couldn't think of anything else he has done with her. I don't have enough information.

"How do you know about that?" He voice sounded calm, too calmly.

"I saw you." I said firmly.

"Where?" He asked.

"At the Great Lake,"

"Where?" He asked again, this time louder.

"Behind the bush,"

"You're lying,"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You want to know why I knew you were lying."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

He pulled out from his black pea-coat the Reflector Mirror. I gasped. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was a sudden reaction.

"After I caught Luna, I made her hand it over." The mirror had a small crack down the middle. I felt bad for the thing, but then again it was just an object.

"What did you do with Luna?" I asked him. I knew she had feared this day when Draco Malfoy would catch her for spying on him.

"She's fine. I just yelled at her and told her to get lost." He put down the hand-sized mirror and walked to my door. I looked at him.

"Where are you going?" I wanted him beside me. Even though, I was hurting by him, I still felt the need to want him.

"The next time you want to spy on me, Ginny, try asking me before jumping to conclusions. Maybe after playing that," He pointed to the mirror. "You might know the real reason I meet up with her." He opened the door and slammed it shut.

I slowly looked down at the hand-sized mirror. I began to cry softly, but ignored most of it. I tapped the middle of the mirror.

"_Okay, come on, Astoria. Let' be serious." Draco said. He turned his head away from her._

"_Or what, you think Ginny is going to find out about us." Astoria giggled. _

"_There are no us." Draco snapped. _

"_There will be after you announce our engagement in three months." She placed her arm around Draco's neck and slowly leaned in. She'd barely pecked his lips when he tore away from and pushed her off him without the slightest clue she was a girl and knocked her over._

"_What is wrong with you? I can't kiss you. I can't kiss any other girl." Draco snapped. _

"_Why want? She's not going to find out." Astoria said simply. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_I love Ginny. I may have thought at one point kissing other girls while I had a girlfriend wasn't a big deal. Believe me. Karma was brought back to me. I've paid for it, and then Ginny came along. I'm not going to ruin what I have, and I'm defiantly not going to let some little girl ruin that either." He took his eyes away from her. "Dinner starts in thirty minutes, and we need a way to make the engagement a bad idea for our parents."_

"_I'm all out of ideas." Astoria said quietly. She had clearly didn't expect Draco to snap at her. _

"_We can have a big argument and break off the engagement." Draco suggested._

"_And everyone has to see," Astoria advised._

"_Exactly," He glared at her. "I'm done talking to you." _

"_But Draco—" He turned his back on her and raised his hand to stop her from talking any further. _


	5. Disruption One

**_Note: _**I'm so sorry about the lack of posts, but...well I don't have a reasonable reason. So, to make it up I posted two chapters...maybe a third one because I feel soo bad! However, I hope all you guys enjoy these next two chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing =)

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Disruption One

**Setting:** Ginny's POV

**Date: **October 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **4

* * *

I couldn't tell which was worse. I had completely ruined my love relationship with Draco or he couldn't trust me, which therefore he doesn't want to be with me. Hmm. It's hard to say. I groaned in my pillow for like the twelfth time and decided to actually get out of bed. I opened my door and was blinded by the morning sun.

"Whoa. How long have I been in there?" I asked no one in particular. I heard someone laughing. I looked up and saw Colin. He had his hand on his bedroom doorknob.

He stopped laughing when I didn't respond back. "Are you okay?"

"Colin," I sighed. "I'm fine." I was a bit embarrassed because he had seen Draco and me fighting last night. Colin didn't seem all that pleased with my answer.

"Don't pull 'I'm fine' crap.' I heard you crying all last night. You want to talk about it?"

"No." I said firmly. "Really, I'm fine. He and I fight all the time." I waved my hand as if this sort of issue _did_ happen all the time.

He followed me to the kitchen. I got a cup of coffee to at least calm my nerves. Besides, no matter how much Colin was being nice to me I'm not going to explain all my crap onto him. It's totally unfair for the other person.

"Well, last night didn't look like it happened all the time. Anyways, can I say something about what happened?"

"What?" I really didn't want to repeat last night.

"The whole arrange marriage. He's supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass, right?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I nodded my head. "Well, isn't she sixteen years old and he's eighteen?" I nodded my head once again. "He's parents can't force him to get married when she's sixteen. The law states the future wife is at least seventeen and already graduated from school. So you have at least another year to stop the marriage."

I dropped my mug and ignored the mess I made. Can Colin be right? She was only sixteen. What would Hogwarts be like if they allow a sixteen year old married by the age of seventeen? But another solution popped in my head.

"He can already be in love with her within that year. That's her plan. Once she has him wrapped around her index finger then BAM!" I slammed my hand on the white marble counter table. I giggled when I startled Colin. "The two new newlyweds will kick me off the curb." I cleaned up the broken mug and coffee spill with my bare hands.

"Do you honestly think Malfoy will allow her to control him like that? He's a bigger man, than to let a little girl take control. If I wasn't mistaken, but isn't Malfoy's favorite thing is to manipulate others; make others think of one thing, but he means another." I slowly stood up straight and thought closely to every word he was saying.

Colin was absolutely correct. Draco used to make others think of one thing, but he means another. That's how he used to get out of class, go to social events, and many other possible things students couldn't do. He still did all those things.

"Colin, you are totally right." I glared at him. "How do you know so much about Draco?" I asked with such amusement. He took notice that I was lightening up to the conversation, and this seemed to put a smile on his face.

"I observe people, Ginny." He said. "That's why I carry around a camera, not only to capture people's real expressions, but I can also identify their every movement." From his cloak, he took out a few photos and showed them to me. "I wanted to show you yesterday, but you were obviously busy with other things." He cleared his throat.

There was four photos total. Three of them were of Draco and Astoria, and the last one was of me and Draco.

The first two was at the Great Lake. The first photo had Astoria reaching for Draco's hand, but he pulled his hand back before she even touched it. I flipped over to the back and saw Colin's big handwriting. It quoted: "Malfoy with Greengrass. Malfoy not pleased with her and walked away from her. Date: 12 Sept. 98.

I glared at him. He urged me to continue. The second photo was again at the lake. It was the image where Astoria wanted Draco to jump in the lake with her and at first he refused too. It was an up close image of the two, so I was able to get a closer look at his expression. Draco was not at all thrilled with Astoria. He was clenching his wand tightly in his hand. Astoria was in front of him and giggling in her hand. On the back of photo, it quoted: "Malfoy attempting to curse Greengrass for doubting his love for Ginny. Greengrass was stupid enough to think other wise. Date: 14 Sept. 98

Third photo was an image I have never seen before. They were in the castle walking down the corridor. Astoria looked a bit hurt as Draco ignored her and continued walking away from her. I quickly flipped over to the back. A quote from Colin was a direct quote from Draco: "I don't know what I want. I love Ginny, but I like you. Don't make it harder than it seems." Date: 25 Sept. 98.

I took a closer look at the picture and recognized Astoria's hot pink mini dress underneath her white pea-coat. I looked at Colin. "This was the night of the dinner party." I said. "This was from Saturday, last night." Colin nodded his head. I widened my eyes.

"Take a look at the last photo." He took the other three and put it back in his pocket. I hesitated before doing so.

The last photo was an up close photo of me and Draco. We were outside by the Hogwarts entrance, where we were departing. This was before I knew he was meeting up with Astoria naturally. This was before I didn't trust him. This was before everything began to fall part.

The setting was so beautiful. There were two large trees with autumn leaves falling off the branches. It was slightly windy that day so the leaves were circling around us. He held me close in his arms, and we were both smiling happily. He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. He did it again, and again, and then again.

I handed the photo back to Colin. I couldn't bear to look at the repeated gustier from the loveable couple in the picture. But, Colin handed it back to me.

"You can keep it. Maybe that will remind you what it was like to be loved by him, and hopefully _that_," He pointed to the photo in my hand. "Will keep you motivated to stay strong and fight for what's rightfully yours."

"Colin, that's so sweet of you." I gushed happily. "Why are you helping me?" I asked curiously.

"We used to be friends, remember?" He laughed. "Of course, until I started crushing on you. I can honestly say I was a jerk."

"Well thank you," I held up the photo of me and Draco. He smiled. "I'm off. I need to find Luna and see if she's all right." I was heading to my bedroom to get ready when Colin spoke again.

"Can I come? I have nothing to do on Sundays. Please." He was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Sure." I smiled. Maybe Colin isn't as bad as I thought he would be.

About fifteen minutes later, I was finished with my appearance. I glared at myself for the last time before heading out. I wore a purple blouse and the very same purple knitting hat and neatly placed it on top of my curls. My dark blue jeans hugged my curves in all the right places, and it went perfectly well with my black converse shoes. I grabbed my grey pea-coat from my bed and quickly put on cherry lip gloss. I was defiantly ready to go.

I wasn't sure why I was dressing more casual than usual, but deep down I had a feeling I was going to run into Draco. Since he and I were on a pre-break-up, I had to dress the part—at least my mind told me so, but my heart was screaming at me to stop this nonsense.

"Ready," I asked Colin once I was in the living room. He nodded.

Once we stepped out, I immediately took a large whiff of the air and exhaled. It felt nice to get of the Head Quarters for such a period of time.

I looked to my left and saw Astoria coming down our pathway. She greeted me with a smile. "It's nice to see you out and about.' She said jokily.

I nodded my head impatiently. "Where are you heading off to? You seem to be in a hurry to be somewhere?" I questioned her. Astoria flinched.

"I am. He's waiting for me. I have to go." She was about to walk off when she spilled out her main reason of why she was in a hurry. I wanted to smirk, but held it in a bit longer. I stuck out my arm and blocked her walkway.

"Who's waiting for you?" I asked.

"No one. I really need to go." She said.

"Astoria, all I'm asking is where you are going? Don't act so hostile. Chill," I snapped. She huffed angrily. Her eyes slowly turned dark blue.

"Ginny, you are pissing me off. If you don't get out of my way this instant, then you'll wish your heart was really broken. Now, move!" With whatever strength she had, she pushed me into Colin and stormed off.

I looked at him. "Do you have your camera?" I asked him.

"No. I can go in and get it." I stopped him.

"Don't. This mission doesn't request cameras or Reflector Mirrors. Let's go." I took another direction of the corridor to get out of the castle. I knew exactly where Astoria was heading too. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"What are we doing? I thought you wanted to find Luna?" Colin tried catching up with me in the corridor.

"Change of plans. I have to know once and for all. I'm going to confront to Draco." I said confidently.

It was a nice day…to ruin a relationship. It was perfect. There were all kinds of witnesses, and either they were ready for a battle of a love triangle or not. I instantly spotted Draco leaning against a tree trunk, and there were bushes where Colin and I could hide behind. Astoria was just approaching him, and I ran faster to where they were, Colin trailing behind.

When he and I approached to the scene, we caught on the last few words Draco was telling her.

"What do you mean?" She asked uncomfortably.

"What I mean is I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want to be with you or with Ginny. At first, my mind was set on with her."

"I clearly remember." Astoria spat. He ignored her.

"I'm not sure if I want to go on with the engagement." Draco finished off.

"But Draco, if you don't, then your father is going to be furious. Look," She stepped a few inches toward him. She grabbed his hand, and he took notice immediately. "Draco, I'm falling for you. It's different what I had with Derek. But whenever I'm with you, I feel stronger. My heart pounds louder for you." She took his hand and put it on her heart.

"Astoria," He spoke her name softly. "I'm serious. I don't know what I want. Yes, maybe whenever I'm around her, I feel protected, and yes I do love her sincerely. Except with you is different. I might love you back but in a way that's different from hers. It may not be a good thing. I just don't know." He took his hand from her chest and lowered his head slightly.

"But you love me?" Astoria's eyes lightened up. "That's all I'm looking for is for you to return my love back. If we manage to keep that steady, then we can actually get married for real. We can be like your parents." She smiled by this, but Draco didn't seem all that pleased.

"I'm not breaking up with her." He said confidently.

"Why? You can't possibly be engaged to me and have a girlfriend on the side." She snapped.

"She and I were perfectly fine until your parents came up with this _excellent _idea." Draco snapped back.

"Well excuse me for having parents who wants me to be happy like Daphne is."

"Daphne found her husband the _right _way."

"Draco, please!" Astoria shouted in frustration. "You keep changing your mind. Just tell me you love me and that you and I will walk down the aisle without _her _attached to your hip." She held her burning eyes to Draco.

Draco fixed his appearance and cleared his throat. I was practically bouncing behind the bush because this was it. He's going to tell her how it is, and then blow her off. This is how Draco signs off an argument.

"Astoria," He's voice was no longer gentle or kind. It was strict and confident. "I love you, but I don't love you enough to spend the rest of my life with. I may not know exactly what I want right now, but I do know I love two _completely _different girls. I will determine to figure out which one that can _prove _to me who is worth my time. If you say you love me enough to marry me, then prove it."

Astoria wanted to make a comment, but he waved off his hand, signaling for her to leave. She huffed angrily, and walked away. Draco leaned back against the tree trunk and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Then he said, "Ginny, get out from the bush, and Creevey scurry off."

I slowly stood up and walked over to the stressing Draco. Colin lightly patted my shoulder, and walked the same direction Astoria was walking. I waited patiently for him to speak. As I waited, I couldn't stop thinking of what he said.

He had already fallen for her, but not enough to marry her. Was that how he felt about me?

"You heard what I said, right?" He asked. He still had his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Good because I'm tired of explaining to both of you what I want." He released his fingers and looked straight into my eyes. "Listen, Ginny. We aren't breaking up. I still want to be with you—Think of it as a competition. "

"But you're dumping me with her!" I shouted. "I already went through this once before, and it was in the pain in the ass." I shouted loudly. I watched you make-out with Pansy all over the place. I let you stomp all over my heart until you realized you liked me back. Why in the _hell _do I have to repeat it to prove to you I really do love you?" It was true. If he was sick of explaining to Astoria and I what he wants, then I was also tired of proving to him I really do love him.

Draco stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He then sighed. "Fine," He took my hand and pulled me in his arms. I suddenly missed his comforting arms and found myself almost crying. "Since I already know you love me enough. You can start gaining my trust again. You didn't see me freaking out when you were hiding behind a bush with Creevey, did you?"

"No," I said softly.

"That's because I trust you." He waited for me to say something back.

I knew exactly what needed to be said. But I waited a bit longer to say it. The pictures Colin showed me and the footage Luna showed me all tied to what Draco was saying. He was right though about everything. He does trust me. He trusted me with Colin, and he and I were sharing the _same _room. He trusted me with Blaise back when the boys were in school.

So, why couldn't I do the same with him? From what I have seen was Draco hasn't kissed Astoria, although she has tried. Yes, they held hands, but so have me and Blaise. That didn't seem to be a big deal. If he loves Astoria, then why does he keep resisting her? He's probably telling the truth. No. He _is _telling the truth.

"Ginny," He looked at me intently. I looked straight into his grey-blue eyes without hesitation.

"Can you do that? Can you begin to trust me again?"

I looked to my right and tried not to smile. I had my answer, but I wanted to continue messing with him for a little fun. It was something we used to do all the time.

"Ginny." I kept turning my head to the left or right. It was like I wasn't allowing him to kiss me, but a smile was on my face. "Ginny." He whined. I giggled.

"Yes, I will be able to trust you again." I said through my giggles.

"Good because your reward is this." He attacked me by tickling me on the sides of my ribs. I didn't expect this and started laughing. He tickled me harder, and I laughed harder. He continued to tickle me until I had to pee in my pants.


	6. Disruption Two

**Name:** Disruption Two

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **October 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **5

* * *

In Professor Snape's classroom was just an average typical day. Students would be taking notes and trying to avoid Snape's black eyes. Some students would whisper so quietly not even a mouse could be heard. For the rest of the students, they would pass notes to their neighbor, like I was doing to Luna. I took a quick peek to see where Snape was at, and then passed the paper to her in one quick movement.

However, one student didn't follow the acceptation of being quiet. Astoria barged in, swiftly walked to our table and slammed her books and shoulder bag on the table. Our table literally shook from her sudden outrage. Luna and I gawked at her and silently asking ourselves, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

"Ms. Greengrass, please. Shush!" Professor Snape snapped.

"Sorry." She said rudely. She had no respect toward her Head of House. Students were quietly whispering to each other about the youngest Greengrass. Astoria ignored them. She sat next to Luna and avoided me completely.

I knew exactly what this was about. She was in a competition against me. She had to prove to Draco she really does love him. She thought in her tiny mind that she could have him right off the bat once they announce their engagement, but Draco knew better. See, that's the difference between me and Astoria. I knew Draco a lot better than she'll ever know him. He, too, will discover this once this whole competition is over with.

"Hey, Astoria," I whispered toward her direction. She ignored me. "There's a Quidditch game this weekend. Are you going to sit with Draco and pretend he's interested in you?" I wanted to laugh so hard, but held myself.

She glanced at me for a second, and then returned back facing forward. I let out a giggle. She responded to my giggle. "I don't know why you're laughing. I don't know why he's more interested in you than me. Besides, he isn't going to be there. I think he knows you're going to lose, like in your relationship." She smirked.

First of all, where did she hear he wasn't going to be there? _Everyone _is going to be there, even my old friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Besides, Draco is the assistant coach along with Cedric. He _had _to be there.

"You totally got your information wrong. He _is _going to be there. Who told you he wasn't?" I asked her.

"He did." Astoria blinked a few times.

"Maybe he didn't want you to follow him around. I mean, you _do _get annoying after awhile." This time Luna snickered with me. Astoria glared at her.

"Shut up. You're annoying too." She snapped at Luna. "What makes you think Draco came here for you? As I remember, _he _wasthe one that wrote to me. He wanted to discuss what was going to happen before we agreed to go ahead with the engagement."

"Huh?" Luna piped in.

"Here," She pulled out from her notebook a letter from Draco and handed it to me. I glanced at it in shock.

"You kept his letter in your notebook? What a psycho." Luna laughed. She nudged me to laugh with her.

"Shut up, Luna." She snapped.

"Shush!" I whispered snapped at them both. They fell silent. I read the letter that was from Draco.

* * *

_Astoria,_

_I figured out a way to sort this out—about the insane arrangement marriage. Meet me at the Great Lake after dinner so you and I can talk. Please don't tell Ginny. I want to surprise her when I stop by her head quarters. Be good and hope Ginny isn't too much to handle._

_Draco_

* * *

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Then again, that was _before _he fell in love with her. I handed the letter back to her. "Not bad. But I still hate him for sneaking around with you." I commented.

Astoria smirked. Professor Snape arrived at our table and cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned us. The three of us shook our heads. "Then why did I hear your conversation all the way from my desk." He raised his thick, black eyebrow at me.

"We didn't mean to talk so loudly, sir." I was honestly scared of what Snape was going to do. He could take points off a student's House just because they dropped their book on the floor. His reason would be the student was being disruptive. He's a crazy monster.

He glared at Luna and Astoria for back up, but they just stared back at him. "Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Lovegood, you have detention this afternoon with me."

"What for?" Astoria snapped.

"I didn't do anything." Luna protested.

"You two were the loudest." He simply said.

"Why doesn't Ginny get a detention?" Astoria pouted. She reminded me of Pansy when she did that. Snape, Luna, and Astoria slowly looked at me, and probably most of the classroom. I gulped.

"I never heard her speak." Snape said. His eyes were the one that stopped the protesting.

When class was over, Astoria kept a watchful eye on me. I wasn't sure why she was tagging along when she clearly expressed how she felt about me now. I didn't let this affect me because I had other things to worry about or be excited about.

"So, are you excited to see the trio again?" Luna asked me brightly. I smiled as the thought of seeing my brother again.

"Yes, I am." I said. "Ron may be a pain in the ass, but he's still my overprotective older brother."

"Have you told him about, you-know-what?" She peeked sideways toward Astoria's direction. I didn't bother looking with her.

"No. If I told him, then he would be furious and it wouldn't be directly at me." I hinted Draco's name, and she nodded her head firmly.

"I bet Harry got more adorable this year. Has he?" Her huge blue eyes widened by the thought of him.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't seen Harry since my birthday."

"Exactly, didn't he look adorable then?" She said happily. "He was at Cedric's wedding. Did you see me dancing with him?" Was Luna hinting she was crushing on Harry? I wasn't the only one that thought so.

"You like Potter?" Astoria joined the conversation. She was ready to attack.

"I think he's cute! I didn't actually say I like him." Luna snapped.

"What makes you think Potter would like you?" She asked rudely.

"Astoria." I glared at her. "Who cares if she likes Harry? Why does it matter to you? You like Draco, _remember_?"

"I think he's cute!" Luna shouted. I ignored her.

"Don't you find it odd that your two friends are going after your ex-boyfriends?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Last time I checked I only have one friend standing with me. Maybe you should get your facts right because Draco and I are still _together_. And Luna can have Harry all she wants. I don't care."

"Wasn't Potter your first love? No one stops loving their first love." Astoria commented.

"Then the world would be a bit simpler because I would've been with Harry. Draco would've been with Daphne, and _you._" I pointed at her and stepped close to her face. She took notice and also stepped closer. Luna took two steps back. I continued. "And you would've been with Derek. I wouldn't have to deal with you stealing my boyfriend."

Astoria laughed. "Are you positive about that, Ginny? Here's something you don't know about me. What I want is what I get. I want Draco, and he will be mine." She smirked.

She thought she was scaring me by her threat, but all I wanted to do was laugh. I was _one _year _older _than she was. She doesn't scare me. I took a final step closer to her. She and I were barely touching noses.

"Are you positive about that, Astoria? Here's something you don't _know _about me. I demolish girls like you that stand in my way. I will demolish you for once and for all." I smirked back at her.

"You sound pretty confident about that, Ginny?" She snickered.

"I am. I will break you." I kept a steady, angry stare at her.

"You're sounding like the Slytherin God." There was a bit of a fear in her voice. She tried covering it with a smirk, but really it was a failing smile.

"I learned from the best." I smirked. I knew the conversation ended when I stormed off. Luna followed at me.

"Gin, I don't think this competition is going so well. You're beginning to scare me." Luna said softly. I stopped walking and looked at her with a soft expression.

"Luna, don't fear me. I'm just trying to fight for what's mine. I know Astoria is weak, but she's also very sneaky. This whole act of being weak might be just another game she's playing. I have to keep open and block. Don't be scared." I lightly smiled at her. She slowly smiled back.

"Promise you won't get out of hand?" She held up her pinky. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise." My pinky wrapped around hers and shook.

That afternoon, Luna and I were in the library. Luna tried to avoid going to detention from Snape. I placed my history up to block my face. I whispered to her. "The more you wait the more you're going to get trouble from Snape. Just go. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." Luna said nervously. "Meet you at the head quarters," I nodded. She gathered all her stuff and walked out of the library.

Once she was gone I looked around the library and suddenly felt awkward sitting at a large table all by myself. So, I packed all my things in my shoulder bag and left the library. I figured I should go to my head quarters and wait for Luna.

"Lion's den," I said once I approached to the portrait. The portrait swung open and walked inside the small walkway. I opened another door that lead to the main area; the living room.

Standing there by the door with his arms crossing, waiting for me was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey love," I placed my shoulder bag by the doorway and looked at him again. I got a good look at his expression, and he wasn't too happy. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I heard you're starting things with Astoria." He said.

"Yeah, and?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"What did I tell you about fighting?" He didn't allow me to answer. "I don't want you and her to _physically _fight over this. Can't you two _at least _act civil before Christmas?"

"Draco, she was the one that started it. Luna and I were talking about how Luna is crushing on Harry, and Astoria made a rude comment about her. So, I went and defended my best friend. Wouldn't _you _do the same?" I asked him.

"No." He said. I raised my eyebrow for him to finish. "I would've punched the guy, but that's me." He defended himself.

"Of course, you would." I smirked.

"Anyways," He changed the subject. "Your first Quidditch game as captain is in two days. Are you and your team prepared to play against Hufflepuff?" He sat on one of the leather comfortable chairs. I walked over and sat on his lap. He causal wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to feel his strong arms around me. It was as if he was protecting me with an extra shield.

"Yep. I actually scheduled practice today and tomorrow. We are defiantly going to bet Hufflepuff." I snickered.

"Good girl. I taught you well." He laughed along with me.

"I'll be happy to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione again. I do miss them." I said softly. It was true. I'd spent most of my summer with the trio because Draco, Blaise and Pansy were out of the country, but they came back for my birthday which was awesome!

"Didn't you spend your summer with them?" He asked. "What did you guys do?"

"We mostly did what we normally do before I meet the evil prince charming." I smiled at him. Draco smirked by his new nickname I gave him. "We just talked and played Quidditch until my mom said to stop playing. Oh, the good old days," I thought to myself happily.

"Wow, compared to your summer my summer was a lot better than I thought it was." Draco laughed when I dropped my jaw.

"Didn't you go to France?" I asked him. "Didn't you see all the sights, meet new people, and didn't you visit your family?" I was amazed he didn't find his summer exciting.

"I do that _every_ year. It stopped being fun after I turned thirteen." He said.

"Oh. Well, I would totally trade a summer and go to France for the summer." I looked at him. He grasped what I said slowly and looked deep in thought. "What is it?" I asked curiously. What was he thinking?

"You should _totally _trade your ritual summers and come with me next summer to France."His eyes shined brightly.

I froze. Did he just say what I think he said? _He _wants _me _to come with him next summer with him to _France_? My shocked face fit perfectly with my shocked thoughts. Draco laughed.

"I'm serious." He said with a smile. I blinked a few times before answering.

"Don't your parents hate me?" It was the only thing I could think of that I wanted to say.

"Well, you _wouldn't _actually go with us as a family. I could say you were a friend." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I thought." I said. "Can I still be a girl?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, yes, please." Draco started laughing again. You'll be disguised though." He finished off.

"And they'll be okay that you'll take a girl to your family trip?" I started asking questions like a fireball.

"Yes. Blaise went a few times. It'll be no big deal."

I was just starting to get satisfied until that one thought came to mind. What will I tell my parents? Yes, my parents are okay with me dating Draco, but would they be okay with me going a _whole _summer with him and his parents? That's a defiant no. I could say I'm going with Luna for the summer, but then again she changes her summer plans every year. Ugh. This is a thought I need to go back too.

**

* * *

**

Setting: Quidditch Pitch Date: October 1998

* * *

"All right, are there any questions at this point?"

I was standing by the sidelines of the Quidditch field with my teammates. Tomorrow was our first game against Hufflepuff. I was confident that my team is going to be great out there. The only thing that will tick me off is if Astoria stands by Draco by the sideline for the game. But, I knew that's not going to happen because for one, he said he's staying away from her, and second she's not supposed to stand 50 feet from the game.

A hand was raised from one of my Beaters. "Why is Draco Malfoy here?" Everyone, including me looked at Draco.

Draco smirked. He obviously was already having fun. "Because he wants to be, is there any other questions' that doesn't involve him." I pointed to Draco. Another hand went up.

"Isn't that against the rules? No one is supposed to watch us practice." said my Keeper.

"Correction," Draco walked up toward my team. "I graduated already, so I don't qualify. If you must know little people that I'm going to be an assistant coach for all teams in every game. So, you'll see a _whole _lot of me and my partner, but he isn't here at the moment." My teammates gasped in horror.

"It's okay," I stepped a few inches ahead of Draco. "He isn't going to threat you in any way when I'm here." I felt his eyes on me. "So, with that, let's practice!" Some of my teammates hesitated before getting on their brooms. I glared at Draco. He casually shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

It was nice having Draco there. He gave me tips or hints about my teammates. Since he was already good at observing others in Quidditch, he would tell me my members their strategy that I didn't see before. And not _once _did he make a bad comment about my teammates.

"You did an excellent job at choosing your team, Gin Bear." He said.

"Thanks. Can I tell you a secret?" I said quietly.

"What?" I can already see his eyes brightening up.

"My inspiration was from Harry. He's great." I smiled. Draco's smile slowly faded away.

Today was game day, and I was feeling pretty—well, _nervous._ I wasn't sure if my team was all that great. What if they weren't? What if one of my Beaters got hit by a Bludger? His partner can't fight off all of them without him, so we would have to forfeit the game unless I want to forfeit the game. What if _I _miss a goal? I never missed a goal in my life unless I don't include three years ago when Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. That was a horrible game all together.

"Are you ready?" asked Luna. She was standing beside me outside of the locker room. I couldn't exactly face my teammates at the moment. I put my head on the stone wall and sighed.

"Not exactly, I get nervous on the first couple of games." I said truthfully.

"Oh, you'll be great. Draco and the rest of them said so themselves." Luna smiled brightly. "Just think back when you were playing with the trio and your brothers at home." She was the only one that knew where my happy place was. Ever since Fred died that has been my last memory I had of him. It always made me feel good inside.

"Thanks, Luna." I smiled back at her. She leaned in to hug me. "Now, I got to get back to the stand. Good luck. You'll do great." She tightened her hug, and then let go.

Luna and I departed. I went back into the locker room, and the talking stopped instantly. I looked around at each of my teammates. They were all waiting for pep talk, giving them all the luck they need, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't think of anything to say. I took a deep breath and spoke my mind. I _real _leader would do that.

"We have worked our hardest for the last four weeks. You have all proven to me you can be confident and work as a team. So, let's show everyone _just _that. Rather we win or lose we are still a team. Now, who's going to win?" I stood up to the closest bench next to me and raised my fist in the air.

"Gryffindor!" My team shouted.

"Who's going to win, again?" I cuffed my hand to my ear and leaned in closer to them. I was trying to get their spirits up. It seemed to be working.

"Gryffindor!" They shouted louder this time.

"Who's better than the Hufflepuff?" I shouted.

"Gryffindor!" Their voices echoed against the walls. I smiled.

"And who's the best out of everyone!" I shouted as loud as I could and not caring who in the world heard me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" They all shouted their loudest and not giving a care who heard them.

"LET'S GO WIN TONIGHT!" The cheers erupted excitedly. We raised our brooms to the ceiling and shouted the words again.

Once we reached to the door that lead us straight to the Quidditch field, we all held our breaths and about 100 feet away we heard the fans cheering either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. My heart started pounding loudly.

I opened the door quickly and gasped after I heard my teammates gasp. All around the stadium was covered in either Hufflepuff colors or Gryffindor colors. The crowds were disguised as who they were rooting for. The crowds also made posters, shirts, hats and other things that would represent their favorite team.

"You would think they would've done this if we were playing against Slytherin." said my Keeper. I wouldn't have agreed more with him.

"It's game time, people." I smirked.

I continued to walk toward the pitch. On the other side, I saw the Hufflepuff walking toward the pitch as well. We had reached at the same time. Cedric came up to the middle of the field and singled the captains to come forward. I reached to him first.

"Astoria tried making a move on Draco just before we got to the field." Cedric whispered to me.

"What?" I snapped loudly. He shushed me.

"She pretended I wasn't there although I was two inches from him." He said disgustedly.

"What did she do?" I asked angrily.

"Think of the most obvious thing she would do before the game." Cedric questioned. I already knew what she had tried doing.

I gasped loudly. The captain arrived quickly after. Cedric cleared his throat.

"Keep a clean match. No pushing or shoving or grabbing each other's brooms. Good luck." He winked at me. "Call it,"

"Me!" I shouted loudly. Cedric and the Hufflepuff captain looked at me.

"I'm supposed to flip." Cedric said.

"Oh," I blushed. He smiled and took out a coin from his pocket.

"Tails!"

"Heads!"

"Heads, it is. Gryffindor you're up." He pointed at me. I smirked at the captain.

"You're record score from last year will remain the same, Weasley." said the boy captain on the Hufflepuff team. He had brownish wavy hair and slightly taller than me.

I saw Cedric glaring at me. His glare was more of a silent threat to not do anything stupid. I casually smiled at the captain, and also telling Cedric I wouldn't let the threat get to me.

"We'll see about that, Manson." I smirked. I turned my back on him and walked back to my team.

The Quaffle was ours and about fifteen minutes into the game we were still in the lead. The Hufflepuff captain was also a Chaser, and he kept a watchful eye on me. I passed the Quaffle to Thomas, another Chaser, and scored.

"Another point to Gryffindor!" The announcer announced on the microphone. "The score is now 120 to 110, Gryffindor in lead."

The cheers grew louder and louder each time a team scored. Hufflepuff was no challenge. Clearly, it was easy for my team to see it and kept scoring like it was nothing. We had reached to the point where the Seeker can catch the snitch. I looked around for her and gave her signal to ahead and catch it.

When I found her she was already looking at me. I nodded my head and pointed straight ahead. That was the signal. She nodded once and took off in a direction she thought she saw it.

I scored another twenty points. Thomas had the Quaffle this time and was about to score when the whistle blew. I looked around in panic. What just happened? Did Claire catch the Snitch? I tried to spot her, but I couldn't find her.

"Game lost. Quidditch player down on the Gryffindor team." I glared at Cedric.

"Oh, no," I panicked more. The crowd started to boo out from the call. The Gryffindor fans were furious.

I flew as fast as I came down to the ground to find out what happen to one of my players. I wasn't sure what to expect. Once I approached to the crowded scene. Draco approached to me.

"Your Seeker fell off her broom by the other Seeker. She had broken her arm and leg." He paused.

"What?" I shouted.

"It's your call to do a rematch or continue on with the game." He asked me. How was I supposed to know? My team has worked so hard for today and if I cancel it, then it would've been a waste of time. But, if I continue on with the game, then I wouldn't have a full focus on the game. I looked at the scoreboard. We were just a couple of points to win the game.

I looked at Draco hopefully. "We are just points away from the win. What would you do?" I was hoping he would say to continue with the game.

Suddenly, his expression changed to anger. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your inspiration, Harry Potter that question?" He turned his back on me.

"Wait, Draco!" I shouted after him, but he was already by Claire. I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but I went to Claire's side.

"Claire," She looked up from the sound of her name. When they landed on me, I saw failure in her watered eyes.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I tried getting out of the way, but he came after me like a crazy person."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." I said truthfully.

"Please, don't cancel the game because of me. We can beat them. I just know it." She lightly smiled, but then screamed in pain. She clenched her ankle for support.

I glared at Draco. He was already staring. I turned to look at Cedric. What would a real captain do? Most likely this, "Get her to the hospital wing immediately. I'm calling a time out to my team." I said confidently. Cedric smiled.

"Nice call, Gin." He commented. He blew on his whistle and made a signal to pause the game.

My team was already crowded together, already eager to what had happened. When I came up to them, I started talking and ignored the hand raised. "Claire is injured. She has a broken arm and leg. We are continuing the game because we are just a couple of points from the win. So, Chasers and Beaters," I glared at them. "Do your best to avoid shoving and Bludger. Hayden," I looked at my Keeper. "Block all Quaffle at _all _times. We will be the best if we work as a team. Now, who's going to win?" I shouted.

"Gryffindor!" They raised their brooms once again.

The whistle blew twice. It was game time again. We did end up winning the game due to having a struggle start, but we managed. I got us the winning point because I stole the Quaffle from Manson. Of course, he was, upset, but I didn't care.

We were all congratulated from our fans. I stood by and admired the fans and my teammates and couldn't help, but be proud that I had won my first game as captain. This excitement reminded me when I first had played on the Gryffindor team and won our first game. What a wonderful day that was.

"Ginny!" I looked around from the sound of my name. And then, I spotted a wild redhead, black tidy, and bouncing brown curls hairs toward my direction. I smiled widely. It was the trio back at Hogwarts.


	7. Golden Trio Back in Session

**Name: **Golden Trio Back in Session

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **October 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **6

**Notes: **Here's where _Black & Pink _get interesting. Hope you guys like it & thank you for all the latest reviews, so keep it going! =) Plus, here's a question for you guys. _Do you think Astoria is putting an act on everyone around her? _If you like to answer it, then mention your answer in your review. Heart you fans! =)

* * *

It was just like the old times. The memories I once had with the trio seem all like a blur, like it was from another lifetime. But it was. It was another lifetime ago. I happened to be the _luckiest_ person in the world to be friends with the most popular Slytherins, who disliked Weasley's, and also hated Gryffindors. Man, I should never take advantage of this, _ever._

I remember when I first started talking to Draco and the rest of them. I disliked Hermione at the time. Harry and I were in an awkward stage because I didn't fully accept our break-up. And Ron was just Ron. He hated Draco the first day he meet Draco. It was such a drag to explain to Ron that nothing was going on, and that I simply had a detention from him. I was _clearly _wrong.

I was back at the Head Quarters with the trio and Draco. They haven't exactly greeted Draco properly, but I knew he wasn't going to greet them either. So, I ignored it for now.

"So, what's the latest news back at home?" I asked eagerly. I only wrote to Ron or Hermione a couple times, but it was just the basics.

"Mom's good, still cleaning obsessively." Ron commented. I smiled. "Dad is working late as usual."

"Get to the juicy part." I said impatiently. I knew they were hiding something. It was a gift I recently picked up.

Hermione was the one that answered my question. She didn't seem at all hesitate like the other two. "Ron proposed to me." She held out her left hand and showed off her diamond ring. Ron smiled widely. Draco snickered in his hand.

"Is that the new thing or something?" I snapped. I didn't mean to come off rudely, but _still. _

First, it was my brother Bill getting married to Fleur, which was two years ago. But I swear, ever since then, everyone I knew was getting married. Who's next, Blaise and Pansy?

"I thought you would be thrilled." Ron said. This didn't affect him when I didn't respond the correct way. If that was me, then I would defiantly be offended.

"Don't take it personal, Weasley. She's just upset because she hasn't gotten a proposal." Draco continued to snicker. Not about me, but for Ron.

"Oh, well that's okay. You're too young anyways." He shrugged it off. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Harry.

"So, what brings you here to Hogwarts? It couldn't be just to see me, is it?" I raised my eyebrow at him. It was joke I was playing, but Harry laughed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably as though my joke was actually true.

"Uh, not exactly," He paused to think. "I'm searching for something I lost here at the castle." He responded awkwardly.

Draco also took notice at Harry's comfort zone. "That's a typical response." He sarcastically said.

"What are you doing here then, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"I'm an assistant coach, Potter." He rolled his eyes. "At least I have a _real _reason for being here."

"Anyways," I leaned in closer to the trio and started talking uncontrollably with them. Draco groaned from his chair.

I did felt bad that I was putting my focus on the three people he hated, but they were my friends. I couldn't exactly shut them down just for him. It's not like he would stop loving Astoria just so he can love me all for himself. So he _had _to suffer like I'm suffering from him. He knew this very well and had to stay put.

That morning I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat. Draco went off with Blaise to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were still sleeping. And Harry. Well, he was in the shower.

I got this strong vibe from Harry, and I don't know if that's a good thing. He has changed since the time I seen him. His tidy black hair was growing out tremendously. His emerald eyes were still perfect as ever. His smile was still adorable as I remembered it. Whenever I'm around him I felt shy.

I was eating my toast as those thoughts ran through my head. I could be attracted to Harry again. That was a defiant possibility, _but _nothing more. It's okay to be attracted to your ex-boyfriend while having a boyfriend, right? It was like saying I was attracted to a famous guy while I was dating a guy. My slight crush is harmless.

As I was running through these thoughts and telling myself I wasn't into Harry in that way, Luna walked in. I instantly felt guilty by thinking Harry was attractive when I knew my best friend also had a thing for him.

"Is he here?" She smiled brightly. I nodded my head.

"He's in the shower." I told her.

"So, has he mentioned me at all?" She sat at the counter with me and took a drink out of my orange juice.

"Uh, Luna there's something you need to know about," I stopped dead when I saw Harry coming out of the bathroom and had a huge smile on his face.

I glared at Luna. She had no clue what I was about to say about him. She was too forced smiling at him.

"Hey, Luna, it's nice to see you." He said politely.

He looked so buff and fit from his tight blue shirt. He wore a pair of grey jeans. He totally looked great. I hated myself for thinking like that.

"What brings you here to Hogwarts?" Luna asked him. She turned her head slightly and winked at me. I shyly smiled.

"I lost a possession of mine at the school so I'll be here for a couple of day trying to find it." He said simply. I already knew the story because he had told it yesterday.

I thought back to it. Draco kept laughing at whatever Harry was saying. I wasn't sure if he was being rude, or he just thought Harry's words were funny. Either way, I glared at Draco darkly.

"Ginny," I shook out of my thoughts and glared at Harry. He was smiling. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"She's always in her thoughts." Luna said. "Ever since Astoria and Draco are getting engaged,"

"Luna!" I looked at her with wide eyes. No know outside of the Royal Slytherins knew about the engagement about Astoria and Draco. We all wanted to keep it a secret before Christmas when Draco _actually _makes the announcement. But now, the secret was revealed because of Luna.

"Wait, what?" Harry looked alarmed by this. He glared at me. "Ginny, what's going on? I thought you and Malfoy were together?"

I heisted before answering. "We are."

"So why is he engaged to Daphne's little sister?" Harry's voice was no longer curious. He was beginning to get angry.

I shot Luna a dark glare before answering him. "Okay, if I tell you, then you have to _promise _you won't tell Ron and Hermione. Can you _promise _not to tell them?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. He looked at Luna than to me, and then back at Luna.

"Fine," He looked at me. "I promise I won't tell the others." I trusted his words.

"About two months ago Astoria's parents made arrangements with Draco's parents to get permission if their daughter can marry their son. His parents agreed. So, Draco's forced to marry her, but he's finding a way out of it because he loves me. He's going to announce the engagement at the Christmas ball. Soon after, he's going to break it off."

"And Ginny and Draco will live their happy ending the way it's supposed to be." Luna finished off.

She smiled at me when she noticed I was starting to tense up. That didn't help me at all. It was the way Harry was looking at me that caused me to tense up. I knew he was angry, but I didn't know how _much_ angry he was. He was silent for a long time that Astoria's loud entrance attracted his attention.

"Was I interrupting something?" She sounded like she was curious. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her rudely. I was in no mood of arguing with her. I had better things to do than beat her at her own game.

"I want us to hang out again." Her bright blue eyes landed on Luna. "When I mean by "us" I mean you and me." She took her eyes away from Luna and looked at me.

What was she doing? Did she honestly think I wanted her around me? I didn't even want to be her friend after the way she backstabbed me. I started laughing.

"Astoria, you can't expect me to be friends with you again after stabbing me in the back. You want to take Draco away from me, don't you?" I asked her directly. She looked taken back from the question.

"The whole arrange marriage has got in my head. You were a true friend to me, and I appreciate that. I really do. Come on. We'll have a day of it just like the old times." In her eyes showed sadness. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe her.

I also couldn't figure her out. It couldn't figure out if she was messing with my mind to convince she really wanted to be friends again. She's in _Slytherin _for Heaven sake! They were _all _cunning.

"Do you seriously believe this?" Luna looked angry and shook, but most of all, she looked hurt.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. My answer could've been either to Astoria or Luna. I continued talking to them at the same time. "It's hard to say. I don't know if I believe it or not."

"You'll find out what's right, Ginny." It was Harry. "You always do the right thing." He put his hand gently on my hand. I blushed for two reasons: one because Astoria was there and two because of Luna. Harry smiled when he saw my cheeks turn pink. This made me blush even harder.

Someone had cleared their throat, and it brought my attention back to reality. When my eyes meet with Draco's blue-grey eyes, I gasped in horror. He didn't look pleased. Harry slowly pulled his hand off my mine and instantly I felt the eclectic shock go away.

"What's going on here?" Draco was only speaking to Harry. "Potter, what did you just do to _my _girlfriend?" I knew Draco was holding his anger in, but it was obvious to everyone that he wanted to attack Harry right in the kitchen.

"Ginny and I are going shopping." Astoria said loudly. Draco looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, we were just leaving." She took my arm and pulled me out of the Head Quarters.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked angrily. I took my arm back from her grip.

"I was saving your butt that's what I was doing." She explained. She opened the door that led us out into the corridor. I slammed the portrait door shut.

"I don't need _your _saving." I said. She carelessly looked at me.

"Please save your hate toward me another day. I'm willing to put aside our differences and go shopping with you. Why don't you do the same?" She asked in a bored tone.

I faked laughed. "Because I don't want too that's why." I explained truthfully. She rolled her eyes.

"Draco was right. You _are _stubborn." She turned her back on me and started walking down the corridor. I stared at her in disbelief.

Draco talked about me with her? What else has he said about me? I wasn't sure if I should feel hurt or angry. I just had to know more.

"What else has he said about me, Astoria?' I asked her. She stopped walking and looked at me for a moment before speaking. She was probably deciding if she should tell me or not.

"He does love you, Ginny. It's obvious when he's with me. He talks about you all time." She started walking again, but she slowed her pace. "But you also have to know that he fell for me too. I didn't make him. He did it all his own. I really do love him. It tears my heart when he chooses you at the end of the night." I heard her snuffle. I looked at her and saw she was trying to hold onto her tears.

Astoria was different from most Slytherin girls. She wasn't afraid of expressing her feelings. She didn't care if she cried in front of a Gryffindor because in honest truth, I used to be her best friend.

"What about Derek? Whatever happened to him?" I asked her. I wasn't trying to be mean about it. I was curious if she ever thought about Derek the way she would think about Draco.

By the sound of his name, she broke into tears. I stopped her in the empty corridor and gently placed her against the wall. I'm not a mean person. I'm actually a nice, kind-hearted person that loves nature. But if someone pisses me off, then they see the other side of me. This is what happened with Astoria. She got me pissed off and hated her for that, but as I watched her cry. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

When she stopped crying, she looked aware that she was crying. "I haven't cried like that since Derek and I broke up." She explained.

"You want to talk—" She cut me off by explaining what happened between them.

"One night during summer, I received a letter from him. He and I were friends at first, so when I got the fourth letter from him, he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I was thrilled and couldn't wait to respond back, but then Daphne distracted me and told me my parents wanted to speak with me. They explained to me they made an arrange marriage for me, and it was someone I knew. All they wanted for me was to be happy like how Daphne was, and I too wanted to be happy. So, they told me I had the choice to go on with the arrangement, but I told them I'll think about it." She paused. She tried as hard as she could to hold onto her tears that were desperately trying to escape. It was heartbreaking to watch her fight with her tears. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"The next day, I realized I haven't written Derek back, so when I went to retrieve his letter, it was gone. I ran to Daphne's bedroom and demanded for her to open up, but she had already left. So, I went downstairs and found my parents with Derek's letter. When they saw me, they started yelling at me. They told me his family was poor and that I shouldn't socialize with people like him. I started crying and begged them to understand, but they wouldn't listen. They said they were forcing me into this marriage after what I have done, and that was then I found out it was Draco they have chosen."

She turned to glare at me. Her sad eyes made my heart break. "I was also forced into this. My parents hate Derek and Draco's parents hate me. There's no win with us. Then one day we fell for each other, but he is truly, deeply, insanely in love with you, Ginny." She wiped her tears and started walking again.

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. No one ever mentioned Astoria's side of the story. Not even Daphne. Then I curiously wondered why she was telling me all this all of a sudden.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked her.

"You're my only friend." She said quietly.

"You still didn't tell me about Derek. What happened after he found out?" I was having a hard time catching up with her. We had just reached outside when she finally spoke.

"He never found out." She turned to glare at me. I raised my eyebrow. "I never told him. It was difficult facing him when I saw him the first day of school. Since then I never had the courage to tell him."

"You have to tell him." I told her.

"Why? It's better than what's left unsaid." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. Wasn't she _just _crying about Derek moments ago?

"He has the right to know. If I were in your situation, I would've told Draco. It would've been hard, but I still do it anyway."

Astoria stopped walking again and turned to look at me. She titled her head to the side and stared at me interestedly.

"You would've told Draco, your true love that you were forced to marry another guy?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's better than ignoring him. That way he would've known the choice why I was ignoring him. Then again, I am _dating _him." I didn't mean to smile and rub it in her face. She looked hurt by it though and for some reason I didn't apologize.

"Doesn't sound like you? I think you would've waited until he found out. Because you are _obviously _great at hiding things from him and have him find out on his own." She shrugged her shoulders again and giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I defended myself. "When have I ever hide something from Draco and let him find out on his own?" I asked her angrily.

"Back in the beginning of the school year, you told him Colin was gay, but in fact he wasn't. You were ashamed of telling Draco that Colin was hitting on you, and you let him find out on his own."

"Actually, I _told _him before he found out." I snapped. She ignored me.

"Just now with you and Potter. You are _defiantly _in trouble with that one." She giggled again.

"There's nothing going on between me and Harry." I hid the squeak by coughing quietly. I wasn't sure if she caught onto that.

"You sure about that," Her smile was the smile of a Slytherin thinking cleverly. I tried to show no weak spots.

"I'm positive. Harry and I are strictly friends. It will remain like that forever. So, wipe off that smile." I snapped at her. She laughed.

"No one stops loving their first love." Astoria continued to laugh.

"Astoria," There was a new voice that entered to our conversation. I poked my head out to look behind her to find out who the mystery voice belonged too.

I gasped the same time she did when it was Derek, who was standing behind her. The atmosphere was oddly quiet for quite awhile. Astoria's blue eyes were wide and her jaw hanging open. She was clearly frozen and couldn't find any words to say. Not even a "Hello."

Derek stood there looking at her in confidence. I smiled at him. He was finally going to confront his feelings for her. It was perfect timing too. She really needed the comfort from her longtime crush.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About what," She was still in shock.

"Last summer. What happened? You never replied back to my letter. I was starting to think you didn't like me."

"I, I," She stumbled over her words for awhile. I did her a favor by pushing her roughly to the side. She glared at me darkly and then looked back at him. "I was about too, but something came up. I, I," She paused to look at me. Derek also looked at me. I thought I was getting the hint to leave, but Astoria's eyes showed fear. I knew why she was afraid.

"Tell him. It's okay." I encouraged her

"Tell me what?" Derek asked. He looked back at Astoria with confusion. She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Over the summer, my parents made an arrange marriage for me. They are forcing me to marry Draco Malfoy." She tore her eyes away from him, too ashamed to look at him in the eyes.

Derek looked at me to her in disbelief. "And do you _want _to?"

"At first I didn't. Now, I don't know. I may like him more than a friend, but I love—"

"It doesn't matter!" Derek shouted angrily. "I told you I'll wait for you, but instead you were going behind my back and fell for someone else."

I totally didn't see this coming, nor did I see this side of the situation, either did Astoria. She looked so hurt that she didn't know what to do with herself. She lost balance and started leaning back like she was about to faint. I caught her just before she hit the ground with her head.

"Thanks for proving to me you love me, Astoria. You had a funny way of showing it." He stormed off toward the valley of cottages.

"But—" She began.

"Astoria, are you okay?" I was struggling to keep her steady.

"No." That was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Setting: Head Quarters Living Room Date: October 1998

* * *

I was sitting on the couch later that night. Astoria was still past out on my bed from earlier. I still didn't understand why she blacked out? Hermione's options didn't help much because all it did was confused me more. I took a deep sigh before placing my head on one of the throw pillows. I was exhausted of thinking about Astoria, Derek, and Draco. It was too much to handle in one day.

I yawned widely and was going to close my eyes when I heard someone trying opening the door. I waited silently and listened for any sign of who the person could be.

"Ginny, are you up?" My heart started pounding very loudly for some reason. Harry leaned over the back of the couch to look at me. I smiled shyly.

"Hi, Harry." I whispered.

"Are you sleeping down here?" He asked me in his normal voice. I nodded my head. "Why?" He asked.

"Astoria is still passed out." I told him.

"Oh. Where's Malfoy?"

"At Cedric's house." I shrugged my shoulders as I knew he was going to ask why.

"Good because I need to tell you something." His voice went serious. He sat where my feet were. I sat up straight and listened to what he was going to say to me.

"What's the matter, Harry?" I whispered quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" He also whispered back to go along with me.

I pointed to my bedroom door. "I don't want to wake her up." I said. He nodded his head slightly.

Harry hesitated before speaking. We locked eyes. I felt the atmosphere starting to intense and wasn't sure that if it was the way he was staring that made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I lied to you before. I told I couldn't be with you because I didn't want Voldemort finding you. I shouldn't have told you I was looking for a lost possession, but it was you. You were my lost possession. I shouldn't have broken up with you, Ginny. It was the biggest mistake I made and shouldn't have done it. I still love you." As he spoke those words I couldn't help but feel—upset.

What gave him the right to tell me he still loves me? The day we broke up I spent my whole summer cooped in my room because I was mad, sad, and heartbroken to see him face to face. It didn't matter because he was _always _around.

"What?" I shouted loudly. I didn't care if I have woken up Astoria, or the whole world for that matter. This was more important than her, or anyone else. "You can't come to me after two years and tell me you still love me! It's not fair to me, or to Draco. What are you doing to me, Harry?" I tiredly laid my head on the couch. If only he said this two years ago.

"I know you love someone else, but I just thought you should know the real reason why I was here. I lied to you plenty enough. I don't want to lie to you ever again."

"Harry," I looked at him sadly. He slowly looked back at me.

He had truly hurt me. He hurt me enough that I couldn't find myself ever liking him in that way. Yes, I may still think he's attractive, but that was all. I finally understood that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I don't know if that would have made a difference, but you really hurt me the day you said you couldn't be with me. You really had broken my heart." I sadly put my head down. I tried to hold in the tears, but it was too late. They were already spilling.

I made a promise to myself that I would never think back to that day because every time I thought back to it, I would always feel the sharp pain in my heart. It was hard for me to breathe. I would cry my heart out from it.

This was the first time since two years that I have cried like that. Harry ran to my side and took my hand. I wanted to pull away, but decided against it.

"I'm truly sorry, Ginny. I thought I was doing the right thing, but it ended up being the worst decision I made." I pulled my hand out of his viciously. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to go back to the worst day of my life.

He ignored my vicious gesture and pulled me in his arms. He gently glided his hand down my back as though he was trying to calm me. I could have melted in his arms and breathed in his scent. I could have fallen for him instantly again. But, the only thing that ran through my head was, _"Where was Draco? I wanted him to comfort me." _Harry gently put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him.

"I know you love Malfoy, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. But, I'm letting you know if he hurts you in _any _way, then I will ruin him like I've done to Voldemort. No one should feel that heartbroken, not even you." His voice was hard and scarily enough it was cold.

He grabbed my chin and pulled me forward. I was too shaken up to realize what he was doing. When my lips made contact with his, I melted. He had never kissed me so tenderly. It was almost like Draco's, but it was different, way different. He continued to kiss me softly, but then he started roughing it up a bit. He took his hand that was on my chin and started playing with my hair. Before it got any further than this, I _had _to stop him. I released the kiss and sadly looked at him.

"I can't, Harry. There are so many reasons why we can't be together. Everything has changed after the last two years. I love Draco now. Luna likes you now. I can't go behind her any further, like I've done already. Please, understand that." He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head to respond.


	8. The Only Kiss

**Name: **The Only Kiss

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **October 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **7

**Note: **Sorry for th lagg...again. But, since I've been busy, I decided to post two chapters. I'm actually feeling pretty good because I had a great Valentine's day :) So, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

XOX3

Forbidden Lily

* * *

I felt like a backstabbing best friend in the world the next morning. I felt like crying again when I woke up, but Draco was already looking at me with a curious thought. My feelings changed immediately from backstabbing to guilty.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" He snickered.

"Astoria was sleeping in my room." I said. "I didn't feel like sharing the same bed with her." I said bitterly. Draco continued laughing.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened yesterday." He said calmly. Oh my, gosh did he find out about me and Harry? But, how would he know?

"About what exactly?" I stayed still and hoped he didn't catch me looking quite nervous. He sat next to me where Harry sat last night. I tried to get past what happened.

"I wanted to say sorry for getting upset. It was just seeing Potter holding your hand made me edgy, and I was jealous." I _had _stop twirling one of my curls to stare at him for what he said.

Draco was _apologizing_? It's understandable that he was jealous, but _admitting _to his actions was beyond me. And I couldn't help, but smile slowly at him. He had never once apologized for his wrong doings, and probably had never apologized to anyone. So, at that very moment, I felt special. I felt even more special than I was when I began to date him.

Draco, however, glared at me blankly. He had no clue what I was thinking, and I'm thankful he can't literally read my mind.

"Did you just apologize to me?" My smile grew wider and wider as his mind processed what he said moments ago.

When he realized he did, he shook it off by shrugging his shoulders. "First time for everything, right,"

"From you, yes," I laughed. "But, it won't be your last."

He rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, I know Potter is your friend, and you guys do that kind of thing. I guess he made it seem like it was something more."

"By how?" I asked curiously. Draco glared at me before answering.

"I know the real reason why he's here. It's obvious."

"What's the real reason?" I knew asking dumb questions would get him thinking that I was hiding something from him, but I wasn't exactly implying that.

"Honey, he likes you."

"Oh, I already knew that." I shrugged my shoulders. I then widened my eyes. I wasn't supposed to say that without telling Draco the truth.

"You do? How?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"It's obvious." I said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Right," He didn't sound convinced. "Well, I got to get going." He stood up from the couch and started to dust off lint off his new navy color pea-coat.

"Didn't you _just _get here?" I also stood up and watched him closely.

"You were supposed to come over last night, remember? What's your excuse?" He didn't sound angry, but he did look annoyed.

"Why are you leaving so early?" I questioned him.

"What's your excuse?" He repeated calmly.

"Answer my question," I walked in front of him and crossed my arms. He knew I was being serious. And no matter how the conversation ends, I will win, even if he was taller than me.

Draco just snickered. He, obviously, found a person, who was a lot shorter than him was demanding his whereabouts.

"Answer my question first, Ginny." He kept his smirk until I gave up; however, I never did.

"What makes me think you'll run off to Astoria and talk about me to her?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What makes me think that? Don't you trust me?" He started to act like he wasn't interested in the conversation since he was searching something in his pea-coat pockets.

"It's Astoria! She's a demon from the Goddesses!" I knew expressing my hate for Astoria to Draco was a bad move, but I couldn't help to express my anger to him. I mean, he occasionally listens to people whining.

"Would you calm down?" Draco snapped. "I'm going to brunch with my parents to discuss the plan at the Christmas ball."

"Oh." He silenced me with his devious glare because he wasn't finished speaking.

"My parents figured I might back down from all of this since I disapprove all this nonsense. However, for the time being I have to keep them thinking I'm okay with this." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"When are you going to break off the engagement?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know, yet, sweetie." He looked at me just in time for him to see how depressed this was making me feel.

The sweetest thing he could have possibly done was softly brush a piece of my hair away from face, wipe off the one tear that escaped, and smile slowly until it was a full bright smile I fall in love with. I would smile softly just by the comfort, and then he would lean forward and kiss me softly on my lips. Then, of course, it would turn into a passionate, 30-second kiss.

It happened just like that, but the 30-second ended shortly when Astoria came into the living room and caught Draco and I kissing. Hmm. I wonder if that scarred her.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Draco smiled. All I could really do was smile shyly and nodded my head because words couldn't describe what I really wanted to say.

I turned around and Astoria was still standing there looking helpless. I smirked when she caught me looking at her.

"That was awkward walking in on you two." She shifted slightly.

"You just witness a couple who are deeply in love." I smiled as I turned my back on her.

Now that Draco left, I was able to think clearly and decide what I need to do with the Harry situation. I put my shoes on by the door and walked out just as Astoria asked me where I was headed. But, I slammed the door, indicating to shut her up.

Once I was out in the corridor, I ran all across to the library. I _had _to tell someone what happened last night, and I knew the exact person I wanted to tell.

She and I did have our differences a couple years ago, but that was only because I couldn't stand the person she was in school. She always bragged about how great her grades were, and whine about how awful she did on a test. But now, she was a whole new person. She was _actually _happy to be around with and not always moody. It was a big transformation for Hermione.

When I got to the library, I probably walked by ten tables before finding her. She was surrounded by books and a pack of blank parchments on the side of her. She looked as though she was ready to do major note taking.

"Hermione," I was slightly out of breath. It was because I haven't been exercising, which meant I haven't scheduled a Quidditch practice. I've been meaning to get on top of that.

She looked up and smiled at me. "You caught me just in time. I was about to start writing. Why are you panting so hard?" She finally took notice I was breathing heavily. It took me a couple of seconds before catching up with my breathing.

"I have to tell you something. It's _very _important." I took a seat beside her. Hermione closed the book and put down her quill and folded her arms on the table. "I'm all ears. What's up?" She asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked her. I knew I could trust her, but I didn't want anyone else to know, yet. I wasn't ready to tell the rest of my friends.

"Gin, come on." She also knew I could trust her.

"Promise?" I questioned her.

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Last night when everyone was gone, Harry told me he still loves me." I whispered so quietly that Hermione had to lean a bit further to listen carefully.

Her eyes widened and dropped her jaw. She also appeared to be smiling. "He finally had done it." She exclaimed excitedly. I looked taken back.

"You knew he loves me." I asked her.

"Well, yeah. I was the one that told him to tell you before we left." She thought she was doing me a great favor. I didn't see it that way.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked her impatiently. "Oh my, gosh, are you trying to break up me and Draco?" I stared at her darkly. I knew the trio still didn't approve of me and Draco dating. It has been a year, people! Get over it!

Hermione giggled. "Of course, not. He was starting to get on me and Ron's last nerve about you. So, I came up with he should tell you. I also warned him that most likely you wouldn't take him back because you were with Draco, and I respect that." She smiled at me to let me know she really did respect him. I still didn't feel convinced.

"Did you also tell him to kiss me?" I spat. In an instant, Hermione stopped smiling and looked surprised.

"He kissed you. I never told him to kiss you." She said in disbelief. She had kept searching for an explanation, but failed.

"It didn't last long though. I stopped it before it got any further." I tried to sound satisfied for what I did, but I didn't convince Hermione or myself. "Luna likes him."

"Oh my, what has he done?" She groaned. "You have to tell them." She said suddenly.

"Tell who exactly? Draco and Luna," I didn't bother thinking what the outcome would be like for the both of them.

"Well, yeah." Hermione said in an obvious tone. "It's the right thing to do. You did something you weren't supposed to do and it affected two people. You have to tell them."

"Why am I the only one that gets to tell him? Harry should be the one to do it. _He _was the one that said he still loves me. _He _was the one that kissed me."

"Ginny," Hermione cut me short. "Do you honestly believe Harry will tell _Draco _what happened between the two of you?" She raised her thin eyebrow. I shook my head. "Do you honestly believe Harry will tell _Luna_?" I shook my head again. "See, you're the best one."

"And will get the consequence. Thanks." I snapped at her. It was totally unfair, but also true.

"I think you should do it now." Hermione said after awhile. She was right again. The sooner I tell them the sooner I get to skip my classes and go to the Quidditch pitch. If I waited too long, then I wouldn't have time to absorb my consequence in time to face Draco.

I was going to tell Luna after Professor McGonagall's class was over. Since her and I had two free periods, I figured it might be the best time.

"So, have you been hanging around with Astoria lately behind my back?" Luna put her shoulder bag the seat next to me. I didn't look at her.

I felt the need to escape her presence if I looked straight into her huge bright blue eyes. Luna's eyes had always affected me in some way. It was as though you were looking into a child's eyes when they were begging to go play outside, but the weather was horrible.

"Not really. I haven't been out much." I saw her looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was bored. "I mean, if I seem too boring for you, then Astoria is your best choice for boredom."

What was with her? Why was she giving me an attitude? And what made her think she was boring?

"When did I ever say you were boring?" I asked her in complete confusion.

"It makes total sense. I totally don't judge you." She put her head down miserably. I turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Luna. You are not _boring, _nor do I judge you. You've been my best friend since our second year. I know someone is putting things in your head. Who is it?" I demanded angrily. Who had the right to put nonsense in my best friend's imaginary head?

"I don't want to say." Her voice was muffled.

"Luna." I was getting impatient. "Tell me. Who's putting things in your head?"

"Astoria." She looked up from her desk. Her blue eyes were starting to tear up. My heart dropped drastically. I wasn't sure if I was upset or sad for her.

"What else has she said to you?" I demanded.

"You don't want to know. I know it's true." She snuffled.

"What's true? Why aren't you telling me? You can tell me everything." I tried avoiding the word "trust" because in this case, I don't know if she can. It wasn't as if I wanted her not to trust me because I sure as hell want her too.

"It doesn't matter." She slightly shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

That's how it was through the whole class. She talked to me here and there, only to ask questions. But for everything else, she avoided me. How can I tell her now? She's obviously sad about the things Astoria has said about her. The only solution that I came up with was unless Luna knew about last night. The only reason she would know is if Astoria saw. And if she saw, then she had no problem to tell Luna, then she didn't hesitate to tell Draco.

I decided to tell Luna anyways. It would be harder for the both of us if I waited until her and I was on talking terms. Class ended shortly afterwards, and Luna was one of the first students to leave. I hurriedly gathered all my stuff before running after her.

"Luna, wait up!" I shouted down the hallway. I got a few glares from the students, but ignored them. "Luna!' I shouted louder. A few feet ahead, I saw her stop in the middle of the hallway. I continued to run after her.

She turned around when she saw me coming near her. "What?" She snapped.

"There's something you should know." I said quietly.

"I already know. You like Harry. I could imagine what a relief that would be for you." Her eyes no longer showed sadness.

I continued to stare at her in confusion as she stared at me darkly. "I don't like Harry." I said truthfully. Her glare slightly loosened, but I knew she was still not convinced. "Harry and I are strictly friends. That's how I want it to be, but I'm not so sure if he wants that." I said quietly. I lowered my head slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"He—"

"Are you saying he likes you?" Luna went back to being sad. I nodded my head.

"He regretted breaking up with me. I told him it was too late, and that everything is different. I told him I loved Draco, and you like him now."

"You really said that?" She looked hopeful. But, she was no longer going to feel happy or hopeful of what I'm about to say.

"He also kissed me, Luna. I stopped him that second he did." I said softly.

"What?" Luna shouted. A few students stopped and gawked at me and Luna. All I wanted to do was use my Head girl tone and kick all of them out. But, I regained the hesitation. For now that is.

"It was all him. All I wanted to do was sleep, but he started talking to me." I said to my defense.

"Gin, relax." Luna covered her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. I was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter." I spat confusedly.

"It would be if you knew it was all part of the plan." She continued to laugh.

"Explain," I said flatly.

I couldn't explain how upset I got within that quick second. I was set up by my closest best friend.

"Hermione and I knew how much Harry has a thing for you and knew he would make a move regardless if you were with Draco or not. So, we had Harry go in last night to kiss you just to see if he still has the same feelings a year ago. It was a setup." Luna sounded so confident about her mission being completed; however, she didn't think about the audience.

"Great plan, Luna, but have you considered about the witnesses?" I crossed my arms as I watched her bright smile fade into a confused frown.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What if Astoria saw?" That was my final question to her before walking off.

I knew it was rude to walk off like that, but I had no words to say because Luna knew what was going to happen. Once Astoria tells Draco about Harry and me kissing last night, it would be the end of me and Draco's relationship. It was either that, or he was going to murder The-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort can't compete against that.

I was thankful that no one was in the Head Quarters. It would be nice to lie in my bed and never wake up, but I was going to save that thrilling attempt and rather go to the Quidditch pitch.

I grabbed my broomstick from my closet and walked back out to the corridor without looking back. I was in a hurry to get to the pitch that it seemed forever to get there. When I finally did, I smiled.

Riding my broomstick always made me feel free and also thrilling. This is how I get rid of my anger and depression. For the next two hours, I was going to feel good about myself and forget everything that has been happening—for the time being.

I was ten inches off the ground when I heard a familiar voice shouting out my name. I turned my head to the left and saw Draco standing with a broomstick in his hand. I slowly came down and walked over to the furious Draco. My heart started to pound loudly.

"Care to explain?" He asked me angrily. Astoria must have told him already.

"He did it!" I shouted. I wasn't going to say this kindly. Harry was the one that jacked up my relationship with Draco. He was the one to blame. "Luna and Hermione planned it all. _He _was the one that kissed me! _He _was the one that told me he still loves me! It was all him! All I wanted to do was go to asleep and not think about everything that has been happening. Please, Draco. Please believe me."

"You aren't going to faint like Astoria did, are you?" His tone didn't change.

"No." I was confident that I was strong for the next few words he was going to say. I already knew it was coming.

"I was cheated on once. I can admit I was hurt, but I figured it wasn't going to happen again. But here I am, standing with my girlfriend, who _cheated _on me." He glared at me darkly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You use to cheat on your girlfriends all the time!" I said. "I'm positive you hurt their feelings."

"That was three years ago!" Draco shouted back.

"I'm sure you still are?" I demanded.

"No!" He snapped. He was lying. He's eyes may show dark grey whenever he's upset, but his voice didn't sound convincing. I knew this. He knew I knew this.

"Have you kissed any other girl while you were still with me?" I tried not to sound heartbroken, but it was too late. "You've been kissing her, haven't you?"

There was a loud thunderstorm and lighting above us. The whole Quidditch pitch brightened up from the thunderstorm. I had a perfect excuse to begin crying. He could assume my wet face was from the pouring rain, but it really wasn't.

He stayed quiet. He didn't need to explain because deep down in my heart I knew he has. I mean, he was soon going to be engaged to her. He was spending too much time with her. It was bound to happen at some point.

"My kiss was innocent. Your kiss was out of jealously." Even my voice proved I was heartbroken.

"How were yours innocent and mine was out of jealously?" He questioned.

"Because I'm not in love with Harry, but you are in love. You're in love with Astoria." I began to cry more. "You do know we are over. We were over the day you started loving her. It's impossible to love two _completely _different girls."

"No, it's not!" Draco shouted over another loud thunderstorm. "I'm two completely different people. I was raised in a family full of dark and power. Then, there's the other me where I'm an _actual _decent person that wants to live the normal life. Ginny, you helped me figure out what I desired the most. My parents don't see it that way. I'm doing everything in my power to prove that to you and to them. But, how am I supposed to do that when every guy wants to kiss you?"

He put the question back to me. I wasn't sure how to respond. So, I went through another direction instead.

"You want to know what I was thinking the few seconds Harry was kissing me." The tears kept coming, but I didn't bother wiping them off. "_Where was Draco when I needed him the most?_ _Where was he when I was crying my heart when Harry was expressing his feeling to me?_ You weren't there when I needed you the most. You told me I have to prove to you that I can trust you again? Well, where's the trust?"

He dropped the broomstick that was in hand. He walked over to me and took my broomstick out of my hand as well. He stared at me for a long time.

"I kept my pride with you. My pride is like my heart, Ginny. You weren't protecting it."

The rain continued to pour on us heavily, but the rain didn't seem to bother us because we continued to look at each other, not caring how wet we were getting.

"Your pride has always been in here." I took his hand and placed it on my beating heart. It was a gesture Astoria did, and I didn't mind stealing it from her. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm truly am sorry. It's hard for me to trust you when you're with her." I told him truthfully. "So, ask me to the Christmas ball?"

"What?" He looked surprised. I was also surprised that I had just invited myself to his annual Christmas ball.

"Because it's necessary,"

"How is being there necessary? Do you know that's when I'm announcing the—"

"It's necessary for us, love." I cut him short and continued to speak before he interrupted me.

"I'll admit it'll be hard to watch you say it, but—"

"Ginny," He groaned. "It's going to be more than hard for you. I'll break your heart." He put his finger on my lips to keep be quiet. "Maybe we should…take time away from each other." He whispered it so quietly that it sounded like he didn't even want to say it. I just wished he never said it.

"What?" Everything around me started to feel like a distances. I was either going to faint or felt sick.

I saw my life without Draco. It felt like the worst possible thing. I knew that every day I was going to ache and feel the empty hole in my heart for the rest of my life. I couldn't have this feeling again.

"We aren't breaking up. We just need time apart to settle things. I go on the next few months dealing with the engagement. You can go on dealing with being the smartest student ever at Hogwarts."

"It won't be the same." I said miserably. "Things will be different for us."

"Gin," He had the most perfect smile he could possibly manage. He smiled always perfectly. "We _aren't _breaking up. We are still together, but the only thing that changes is me leaving Hogwarts." He said simply.

"Why? Where are you going?" My mood changed instantly.

"I figured _I've _been causing the issues around here." He was meaning Astoria. I wouldn't blame him for leaving.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Tonight,"

I came out from the bathroom after taking a warm shower. That seemed to numb my entire body and mind. I didn't want to think what Draco and I talked about. I think he and I had broken up, but he said we weren't. We were just taking time apart. It still sounds like a break up.

I walked back to my bedroom and finding Luna and Cedric in my room. I screamed in horror. I tried covering myself with my towel, but I still felt naked. What in the world were they doing in my bedroom?

"What the hell are you guys—?" Luna covered my mouth with her hand to keep me quiet. Her hand smelled like sunflowers, if that was possible.

"Don't worry. I need your help." She uncovered her hand. When I was able to speak again, Cedric waved his wand and magically I was wearing a shirt and sweatpants instead of a small towel wrapped around my body.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded his head as he smiled. I turned to Luna. "What do you need help with?" I asked politely.

"Harry doesn't notice me the way he notices you. I want him too." She said sadly. "I think I'm able to handle a boy, especially, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You have to help me, Gin." I couldn't resist her beautiful blue eyes, and for the first time I noticed her eyes were a light shade of grey. She's obviously desperate, and I'm willing to help her and for Harry's benefit.

"Of course," I smiled. I placed my hands on her shoulders and continued to smile. "He'll do well for you, Luna."

"He doesn't notice me." She put her head down slowly.

"He will. All we need is to grab his attention. We need something that will _defiantly _make him look at you."

"How are you going to do that?" It was Cedric. He leaned off the wall and walked closer to us. "He doesn't go to school anymore."

"Ugh, this sucks!" Luna shouted.

"Then, we'll do it whenever we see him." I said simply. "All we need is that one look. The only problem is how are we going to manage that one look?" I thought thoughtfully.

"Get a guy." Cedric said after awhile. Luna and I stared at him. "Getting another guy is the trick to get a guy's attention. Take example for, Cho Chang. She used me toward the end of our relationship to get Don Fitch jealous. We broke up. She's still currently dating the wham-bag."

My eyes widened. It wasn't for the sad story he told me, but a brilliant thought accrued to me. "Boo, that's brilliant!" I gushed. "We won't actually get Harry to be jealous, but when he sees Luna with another guy, he'll think of her in that way."

"Great. I'll get Ron, then." She cheerfully walked toward my bedroom door, but I blocked her with my arm.

"Not so fast, missy, Ron won't do. We need someone that is 100 percent better than Ron. We need someone like a God. Someone that's willing to succeed at the job."

"Someone like Draco," Luna suggested.

"Even better," I said thoughtfully.

"Who's better than Draco?" Her eyes wondered over to Cedric.

"Someone like Blaise," I smiled at my result. Blaise would be perfect. I heard Cedric snickering. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but did you say "someone like Blaise?" He continued to laugh. "How is he going to get Harry's attention?"

"Well, we need someone that Harry dislikes." I said simply. "He hates all Slytherins. So, if he sees Luna with a former Slytherin, then we'll sure get his attention back to her. We can't get Draco to do it because he's a mess and is dealing with his own problems. Blaise, on the other hand, has nothing better to do."

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Cedric asked.

"He does have something for her. I mean, he flirted with her last Christmas."

"Oh, I remember." Luna said excitedly. "That was the best Christmas." She smiled brightly.

"He would totally go for it." I broke into a smile. Blaise couldn't resist saying "no" to me, so this was the perfect time to take this advantage. He would for sure do this.


	9. Breakable

**Name: **Breakable

**Setting: **Ginny's POV

**Date: **November 1998

**Book I/Chapter: **8

* * *

It was like a sad song. And every time I played a sad song, it would bring me into more tears. Of course, I can suck it up and deal with it. Unfortunately, since everything has been pilling up on me like a bomb, I just couldn't help but soak for the rest of time.

I looked back the last two months. Astoria, although she and I barely knew each other, it still felt like she stabbed me in the back. Stealing your new friend's boyfriend doesn't qualify as being a great friend. Then, there was Luna. I didn't lose her, but she means the world to me. She like the sister I never had. Occasionally, she would literally introduce me as her long-lost sister. I still remember clearly how she and I meet.

_**

* * *

**_

Hogwarts Grounds

_Ginny's flashback, Hallway_

Second Year

September 18, 1992

* * *

_Ginny was walking aimlessly down the corridor one night. She had no friends, no crush—well Harry Potter doesn't exactly qualify. And she wasn't exactly the popular girl everyone knew about. The only time someone will recognize her is by realizing she was the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets last year—in her first year. Not exactly the reputation she wanted to go. _

_However, this didn't bother her. So, she kept skipping aimlessly down the corridor, singing to her favorite song. She continued on her unknown happy glee until she ran into someone and they both landed on the floor._

_Ginny shook her head to wipe off her short curls out from her face, so she can apology to her intruder. Of course, that was the right thing to do. _

"_I'm totally sorry about that." She got a good look at the girl she ran into. "Hey, you're Luna, right?" She also got up when she saw the girl getting up. "You're Looney Lovegood?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle. Then she stopped. She covered her mouth to indicate she didn't mean to offend the girl. _

_The girl simply smiled. "And you're the girl, who spoke to dead people, right?" Luna smiled widely. _

"_Yes, I am." Ginny didn't like when people referred her as that. It was clear from her face she was offended. _

"_You're Ginny?" Luna asked. She nodded her head. "Good. I need someone weird like me to help me with a project. Want to help?" _

_Ginny looked around the empty corridor nervously. She didn't have anything else to do, but listen to Ron and Hermione bicker at each other, or she could watch Harry from a distance so he wouldn't know she was watching him. _

"_Sure!"Ginny said excitedly. Yeah, like she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her brother and his two best friends. She was going to make her own friends. _

I didn't want to think I've lost Draco because obviously I have. He says we are still together, but at this very moment, he's less of my concerns.

I continued to pout for my mistakes that I didn't hear anyone coming inside my bedroom. I was terrified that Ron had scared me.

"You okay, little sis?" He asked curiously. I just nodded my head. "Listen, I know you've been down for the last couple of days because of everything that's been happening and the fact Malfoy broke up with you." He tried not to smirk. I glared at him darkly.

"Wipe off that smirk off your face and get to your point." I said angrily.

"Right," He cleared his throat. "I told Mom and Dad about your depression and asked if they could bring something from home to keep me sane."

"I don't think my pink bear is going to help me right now." I said a bit too bitterly.

"It's not the bear. It's—" He paused to pick something off the floor. I was curious what Ron brought me, but my curiosity didn't last long. He put my puppy on my bed and he barked happily, sensing his mother was present. My eyes widened and smiled widely. "I brought your little monster from home so you can have someone else you love that won't abandon you."

"Oh, Ron this is the _sweetest _thing you've done for me. Thank you." I picked up Little Draco and hugged him tightly. He responded by licking me.

"Well I figured he was ruining me and Hermione's apartment that I had to give him. He's a little monster!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"Maybe it's because he knows you hate his name." I continued to laugh when Ron started to look disgusted.

"_Why _did you name him after Malfoy?" He asked curiously.

"Look at him." I said simply. "He has the white fluffy fur, has the cutest face on this planet." I snuggled my nose against Little Draco's wet nose. He licked me again. "And because I love Draco." I wasn't aware I said those words until after I said them. My heart dropped within an instant.

Ron sadly looked at me. "I'm terrible at giving advice, but I am going to tell you something. I'm only saying it once and never, ever speak of this again." He demanded. I nodded. He sighed. "He's bound to come back to you. He doesn't see it yet, but he will. People don't realize what they have until once it's gone."

"Wow, Ron. I don't think I've ever heard you say that, even about Draco?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's why I don't want you to repeat it. It'll ruin my image of hating Malfoy's guts." He broke into a smile before giving me a hug. "I got to go. Hermione's waiting for me at the apartment." I nodded. "By the way, Ginny," He said from the door. "Luna forgives you." He smiled and walked out of my bedroom.

I dropped my jaw. How can this be? She forgives? How does Ron this and I don't? I couldn't exactly answer the questions because my puppy wanted attention, and I proudly gave it to him.

_**Four Hours Later: **_

"You know, Little Draco, I miss him very much."

I was curled up in a ball with my blankets covering half my body. Little Draco was also curled up beside me and blankets covering his tiny body. For the last four hours I've been giving him an update about everything that's been going on. He was like my own little notepad, but only he would bark if he agreed with me, or shuttered when he didn't. He's a great comfort for me to have.

"I don't know if he misses me though. I haven't heard from him since he left, and it's driving me crazy. I keep thinking if I should write to him, but what if he doesn't write back? I think that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of being abandoned. I was once abandoning before. It wasn't fun at all. All I felt was cold and lost. And then there was an ach in my heart that weighed a ton. I haven't had that feeling since Harry and I broke up, and now it's coming back."

I sadly placed my head closer to my puppy, hoping the ach in my heart would close up if I had some type of warmth. It did a little.

"You want to know something, little guy," Little Draco licked my nose to keep me going. "It was _him _that bought you for me last Christmas. The boy is causing this ach in my heart. We were madly, deeply, truly in love with each other. He was perfect in everyway. Yeah, he has a bad attitude, but once you get past it all, he's kind, in a way. The way he looks at me with his blue-eyes, makes me stutter in excitement. The way he laughs is like a Christmas miracle. The way he smiles is like the first time you fall in love. The way he touches is like warm as fire." I paused to catch my breath. I didn't notice I had been crying, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

"The way he kisses you is like the first time you kiss your love in the rain when he finally told you he loves you back. The way he loved me is like when he finally made my aching heart go away." I cried harder. Little Draco just snuggled against me and gently put his tiny head on my leg as I cried throughout the entire night.

All I saw myself doing was seeing Draco. In every dream I had specifically had Draco. The dreams were like reality. How things _used _to be. He and I would laugh under the oak tree across from the Great Lake. He would hold my hand every time we walked down the hallways, so he could let everyone know I was his, and only his. He would gently kiss my forehead then make his way to my nose, and then kiss me passionately on my lips every time he and I took it the next step.

It was just like the old times without Astoria Greengrass clouding my perfect of a boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. It sickened me because she was doing this. I clearly remember three months before she didn't want to be involved in this mishap with her parents. But here she is, falling in love with the boy I may be fate to. And her _stupid, _pretty face was destroying it!

I was slowly having anger issues with her and felt the need to bang her head on the Gryffindor table to get some sense out of her. She was 16. What _more _damage can she achieve?

I squeezed Little Draco into a hug before scooping him up in my arms. No matter how Draco insisted he and I should keep apart from each other. I just thought it was a bunch of bull. I was going to ignore his one request and go see him.

I walked out of bedroom in the Head Quarters. I saw Colin, yet again eating. I shook my head with a smile. He quietly laughed when he observed me.

"Do you _ever _stop eating?" I asked him jokily.

"I can eat and eat and never gain a pound." He said happily. "Besides, who _doesn't _like food?" He exclaimed loudly. I thought that for a moment. He reminded me a lot like Blaise. It was something he would say if he were here.

"Anyways, what are your plans this weekend?" I asked the Head Boy. I put Little Draco on the counter.

"What in the world is that?" He was staring eye to eye with my puppy disgustedly. I giggled.

"It's my puppy." I said simply.

"You have a puppy? Since when? Who bought it for you?" He continued to stare at Little Draco disgustedly.

"It was last year. Draco got it for me as a Christmas present. Guess what his name is?" I asked eagerly.

"Little monster," Colin pulled his bowl of cereal away from Little Draco as he was trying to lick the bowl. I giggled because it was the nickname Ron called him.

I laughed. "No, silly. His name is Little Draco."

"I'm sure he had a fit when you named _this _after him." Colin pushed Little Draco away from him, but he kept returning back to Colin to lick him. I laughed again.

"Actually, he did. Now, Little Draco and I have plans." I scooped Little Draco again before walking over to the fireplace.

"Why are you going to the fireplace? Who are you visiting outside of school?" Colin asked curiously. I smirked.

"Care to take a guess?" I had my back to him, so he didn't see my smirk increasing.

"Malfoy," He spat. I was about to reply when I heard the backstabber.

"Are you seeing Draco?" She asked from behind me.

"Yes." I snarled. "So back off!" I snapped. I turned around to glare at her. It was her turn to smirk.

"He may not approve you going to visit him. But I'm positive he'll approve me visiting him."

"Where would be the difference? He specially told the both of you to not bother him." said Isabel Vera, Draco's cousin.

I hadn't seen her for quite sometime. The last I've seen her was when her and Blaise broke up, and that was because he break up with her in front of me, and that was over a year ago. She still had her shoulder length blonde hair, and grew a couple of inches.

I was really surprised she was here in the Head Quarters because for two reasons. One, she hates the fact I'm dating her cousin, and two, she desperately _hates _Astoria.

"Isabel, what are you doing here?" I asked in wonder.

"I heard this monster in the library that she wanted to attack you and as Draco's request I'm supposed to look out of you. As if I _want _to be a body guard for my cousin's girlfriend. Please." She rolled her grey eyes in disgust.

"Anyways, if you're going to see Draco, then I'm coming with you." Astoria flipped her long, honey blonde curls off right shoulder. I tore my eyes away from Isabel and glared at her in horror.

"You aren't coming." I said sternly.

"Oh, please. He doesn't want to see you." She said simply.

"I'm _still _his girlfriend. I'm aloud too!" I shouted.

Astoria and I continued to glare at each other darkly. She didn't have a chance to make it to the fireplace once the green flames disappear. I was just inches from the fireplace and had a better chance her, since she was on the other side of the couch.

"You wouldn't," I asked darkly.

"I would." She said in the same tone. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before I broke into a run.

She jumped over the couch and tackled me to the ground. Little Draco yelped in pain. "You hurt poor Little Draco!" I snapped at her. She gripped my legs and tried dragging me away from the fireplace. I heard Colin laughing.

"I can't believe he bought that for you." She said disgustedly.

"Get off me!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, her strong grip were released. I looked behind me and saw Isabel hitting Astoria with one of the couch cushions. Astoria shouted screaming bloody murder.

"Ginny go!" I heard Isabel say. I didn't hesitate.

"Ginny, get back here!" Astoria managed to get away from Isabel's vicious smacking with the cushion.

She came running toward me as I grabbed a handful of floo powder. Isabel pushed her roughly and came by my side.

"Wait for me!" Astoria said.

The last thing I saw was a bunch of honey blonde hair in my face before everything went dark, completely dark. It was hard to grasps where I was for a couple of seconds. I looked around the area and as far as I can tell I was in the forest just a few feet away from the Malfoy Manor. I also saw Isabel and Astoria groaning as they got up from the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Greengrass." Isabel snapped. "It was you fault we landed here. The fireplace is only made of two people, not three." She dusted dirt off her clothes without a thought of giving Astoria a dirty look.

"Excuse me?" She put her hand on her hip. "You're forgetting something. You forget about the dog." She pointed to Little Draco, who responded by growling at her. Isabel and I giggled quietly. "Even if I didn't make it, you would've still ended up here." She exclaimed.

"Whatever." Isabel rammed her shoulder against Astoria's chest.

We were walking for ten minutes when I noticed lights coming from the Malfoy Manor. My heart started racing and my mind quickened. What was I going to say to him? Is he going to be ecstatic to see me? What if he isn't? I had to come up with a plan before I go pounding on his door.

Hmm. I could try to reason with him. I could tell him I can begin my trusting for him again. No, that wouldn't work. I could try getting mad at him. For instances, yell at him for not talking to me for three days. No, that defiantly won't work. I could try persuading him. Hmm. _That _might do.

When I see we were getting closer to the manor, I broke into a run. I couldn't help, but to see his adorable face. I heard Little Draco panting as the wind blew in his face, and this more me run even faster. He was excited to see his Daddy. So was I.

I didn't want to wait a second to catch my breath and instead starting pounding on the front door. Thank God for his parents going out every night because if it wasn't him that answered the door, then I would be mentally dead by the time I could let a letter.

He stared at me curiously. "Ginny. What are you doing here?" He asked. Little Draco jumped out of my hands and past Draco. I was about to run inside and get him, but Draco's curious face was now annoyed.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" Astoria roughly nudged me to move over. I glared at her angrily.

"I'm bit confused." He said. "I thought I told the both of you not to see me." He looked at me when he said this. I gulped.

"Come on, Draco. It's me." Astoria smiled. "You can let me in." She smirked. The smirk was directed at me.

Draco rolled his eyes. I heard loud panting and turned around. Draco and Astoria also looked. Isabel was stumbling to the front door. She trying to make her way to us, but had a difficult time. When she managed to climb up the two steps, she said, "Thanks for waiting for me. What nice friends I have." She said bitterly.

Draco looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "You two are friends?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's with the commotion?" I heard the familiar hardly noticed Italian accent. Blaise was behind Draco and had a smile on his face. He had Little Draco in his arms.

"Go away," Draco snapped. He turned to look at me. "What are you doing here, Ginny?" He asked me seriously.

I started to run through the plan in my head again. I couldn't reason with him because he was obviously upset. Thank Astoria for pissing him off. I couldn't get him upset because he already was. It would be stupid on my part to get him even more upset. But I _could _persuade him. He always said he likes it when I persuade him to do something. It was his way of letting me know I was leading him on.

However, Astoria beat me too it. "While she's ignoring you, Draco, I can show you how much you mean to me."

"By how exactly?" He was obviously not buying her persuading. It was funny to watch, but also disturbing all the same.

"Well, you told me I had to show you how much you mean to me and show how much I love you. I can _show _you." She inched closer to him. The more she got closer to him the angrier I got. Blaise and Isabel knew this and saw them glaring at me, waiting.

Draco also was aware of what Astoria was trying to do when he catch on her leaning in. He looked at me before covering her mouth. She stumbled forward and ended up kissing his hand.

I hadn't spoken since the arrival, so I figured it was my turn to make Astoria feel embarrassed in front of Draco.

"You know Astoria. I don't think Daphne would be highly disturbed when she finds out you were persuading her ex-boyfriend." She slowly looked at me with widened eyes.

"You wouldn't?" She narrowed her bright blue eyes.

"I would." I snapped. "She would agree it would be wrong if she find out you were the last to sleep with him when she was first. Ew." I spat. Isabel, Blaise, and _even _Draco snickered behind Astoria's back. She was aware and couldn't help but glare at them angrily.

I pushed her out of the way because I had the urge to throw her back in the forest without any company. I startled Draco when I had my body against his. I leaned in enough where he and I were inches from kissing. I did his infamous facial expression and smirked. I felt him tense up. Not as though he was scared, but tensed up in a good way.

"Remember last year in the Prefect bathroom. Remember how _incredible _that night was. You and I actually felt connected. You told me you wanted to love me forever." I whispered softly to him. I made each word sound sexy and each word I spoke I noticed he was breathing heavily like he _wanted _to attack me right in front of our friends.

"What are you doing?" He managed to say quietly.

"Remember how you gently glided your hand down my back as I was sitting on your lap, or how you kissed me with your soft lips on every inch of my body. Everything that night was intense, passionate, and very, very heated."

As I spoke, I didn't notice I was standing in the doorway with my body pressed against Draco's tightly. He and I didn't notice our friends were watching us and weren't sure if they were listening. But nothing mattered at that moment. I had actually felt myself urging to kiss him roughly. Maybe I might be the first to attack him in the doorway.

Draco's heavily breathing increased gradually. My plan was working—for the both of us. I started to lean in very slowly, but he had a different view. He put his hand on the back of my head as his other hand wrapped around my waist and pushed me more into his body. Then, he kissed me. I couldn't help myself and quietly moaned with a great satisfaction. He rammed me into the doorframe roughly. My head slammed hard against the wood, but I cared less about the throb at the back of my head and kept kissing my love. He took his hand from the back of my head and lifted my leg to his hip and gradually ran his hand up and down my thigh.

Three different gasps stopped us from going any further. Draco and I looked at Isabel and Astoria. He and I weren't embarrassed or ashamed for attacking each other.

"Draco, you should ashamed of yourself!" Astoria snapped angrily. I smirked. She took notice and looked at me. "What are you smirking about?" She asked.

"You can't kiss Draco like that. I'm the only girl that can make him beg." I continued to smirk. She was beyond furious and to my pleasure, she was jealous.

"I bet," I heard Blaise say with a laugh. "I mean, look at him!" He shrieked excitedly.

I tore my eyes away from Astoria's jealous eyes and looked at Draco. His blue-grey eyes were begging for more attention. He tried to stay clam, but had a hard time showing it. He held me tightly in his arms because he didn't want to show the obvious thing that was making him beg for more. I giggled at him.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and took me out of the manor.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help, but giggle more. My plan had actually worked!

"To the Prefect bathroom, of course," He said causally.

"Are we coming?" Astoria hopped off the two steps and ran toward me and Draco.

He laughed amongst himself. "That's a _defiantly _no." He laughed harder when she made a horror-disturb look.

"Eww! No! I meant can I Disparate with you." She shrieked in disgust.

Draco looked at Blaise before answering. I saw him nodding his head. "No. Blaise will take you."

Isabel realized she was being left alone with her ex-boyfriend and the girl hated with a passion. "You aren't leaving me here these two, are you Ginny?" She asked desperately. I shrugged my shoulders. She looked at Draco with desperately.

"Sorry," He laughed and Disparate me and him to Hogwarts. "I can't _believe _you did that." He shook his head as we walked up the hill to the Hogwarts ground. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"It was totally necessary." I said simply. He raised his eyebrow. "You _left _me for three whole days. REMEMBER!" I didn't have to shout so loudly, but I was trying to point out the point. He laughed at this.

"Chill. I guess that's your way of telling me you missed me?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

When he and I reached to the Prefect bathroom, I smiled at him. He returned my grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. I giggled. I turned back around and pressed my head against the oak door. "Honor student," I said quietly. A loud click signaled we were in. I opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"It's weird being in here again." Draco walked around the large room and admired the things around him. I turned on the bubble shaped tub and all 24 faucets turned on. On each faucet were different colors of the rainbow. In an instant, the water temperature was perfectly warm, and the different colored bubbles covered the entire bubble form of the tub. I smiled at Draco again.

"Good," He smiled back.

He slowly walked over to me and once again had the urge to kiss me again. He loosened my Gryffindor tie and slightly pulled back the collar on the white buttoned shirt. He ran his lips down my neckline. I felt his warm breath on me and started to feel tingling from head to toe. I titled my head back to give him more room to kiss my neck. I wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow my legs were wrapped around his waist. He must have heaved me up, I suppose. I had my hands in his untamed blonde hair and roughly ran my fingers through it. I was such a tingling mood that I brought his head to my chest, and he instantly started kissing me every inch of my body.

I put my head on top of his to keep myself from moaning so loudly. It may not have matter because the room was silent proof and no one knew the password, expect for the new Head Boy and girl. He muffled something in my chest. I pulled his head away from my chest.

"What?" I managed to ask with the lack of oxygen. He smirked.

"I said, are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what," I asked confusedly.

"For the time of your life," He smirked.

"We have _slept _together numerous times." I pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders.

He took a step back and without warning me, we fell in the tub. I screamed loudly and held onto him for dear life. We smacked hard in the water and caused a huge splash. He laughed loudly.

"I asked you if you were ready." He continued to laugh.

"I thought you meant something else." I tried putting down my white buttoned shirt, but it repeatedly lifting up to the surface and forming an annoying bubble. Draco laughed again. He pulled me into his arms once again and removed my tie. He then started peeling off my clothes as I did the same.

"You know, I could love you forever." He whispered quietly in my ear. "And I'm going too." His words made me want to cry. It wasn't out of sadness, but out of happiness. He knew we were meant to be in all the wrong ways.

"Say my name," I said as softly as I could manage at that moment.

"Ginny," He said quietly. I smiled through his lips.

"It may sound cheesy, but I love the way you say my name." He quietly laughed.

"Yeah, that's cheesy," He smiled widely. My smile widened. I sealed the gap by kissing him passionately.

That night was better than the other night because I realized he really did love me.


End file.
